


마주하는 이 순간, Highlight

by chocomintscoups (chatdelune)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Angst, Kim Mingyu is a Sweetheart, Language of Flowers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, focuses on 96 line and gyuhao, inspired by the anime Charlotte, it's DEFINITELY past coupzi, why is that not a tag? i want to sue, wonwoo pining over jungyuhao is a concept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatdelune/pseuds/chocomintscoups
Summary: Handling a rehabilitation and protection for wielders is hard. Jihoon meeting a charming dancer with a prophetic ability might light things up a bit, if he can handle the gorgeous smiles and long talks about alternate outcomes.--There's something wrong with Wonwoo, which is slowly eating him apart no matter how his best friend tries to do to help. The only way to save him might be a near-death experience and a magical force of exhilarating beauty that is Wen Junhui (and probably Xu Minghao and Kim Mingyu too).(a.k.a. Jihoon is secretly whipped for Soonyoung, Wonwoo is a problematic whose torn between three hotties and everyone is wanted by the government.)





	1. [지훈] I want to match you to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first Seventeen fic and I'm quite excited to write it! this au is inspired by the anime Charlotte, it's a really good anime but it ended so fast (⇀‸↼‶) I only followed how the ability supposed to work, but I didn't limit it like the adolescence thing in the anime so the guys' ages are ranging from 17-23 here. their haircolors/eras are also a cluster, but it doesn't really matter haha  
>   
> list of their abilities:  
> Seungcheol - _"Deconstruction"_ \- disintegration with a touch of his hands  
>  Jeonghan - _"Cure"_ \- healing  
>  Joshua - _"Transfer"_ \- teleportation  
>  Junhui - _"Mentifery"_ \- reality manipulation through thoughts and imagination  
>  Soonyoung - _"Prophet"_ \- foreseeing the future  
>  Wonwoo - _"Umbra"_ \- umbrakinesis, ability to control shadows and dispel light  
>  Jihoon - _"Locate"_ (it's explained in the chapter)  
>  Seokmin - _"Techno"_ \- technology manipulation  
>  Mingyu - _"Thermal"_ \- temperature control  
>  Minghao - _"Spring"_ \- botanokinesis, imagine Poison Ivy!Minghao woop  
>  Seungkwan - _"Songbird"_ \- matter manipulation by voice  
>  Hansol - _"Volt"_ \- electrokinesis (an excuse to reference his lines in Highlight)  
>  Chan - _"Morph"_ \- shapeshifting  
>  i did 6 weeks of research for this please like it (づ ◕‿◕ )づ  
>   
> all titles are from svt's Highlight (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ  
> [moodboard!!](https://twitter.com/chocomintscoups/status/918367375052783622) [playlist!!](https://open.spotify.com/user/honeybunnguk/playlist/7pLtq4WQxBaWcIQugr9cYA)

Handling a rehabilitation and protection for wielders is hard, Jihoon have always thought every time he wakes up in the morning.

 

Lee Jihoon's ability is a passive type called  _Locate_ , meaning he can track other wielders through seeing yellow, blue or red dots (depending on what type of the ability is; passive, active, unstable) in maps. They don't always have to be located, nor Jihoon has a need to get them and transfer them in his facility, but nevertheless his ability is somewhat useful. Red dots don't show up right away, Jihoon had learned that it only dawns on him randomly. These red dots are the bane of Jihoon's existence, as they are usually the ones that were classified as "unstable wielders". He had met quite a few, like Wen Junhui with  _Mentifery_ , Choi Seungcheol with  _Deconstruction_  (a very long history that Jihoon tries to forget about) and his very own twin cousins Min Yoongi and Yoonji with  _Scorch_  and  _Frostbite,_ respectively.

 

So yes, handling a rehabilitation and protection for wielders is hard, but nevertheless, Jihoon loves doing his job.

 

In the morning, he visits the patients and stay with them for an hour or so, and then he comes back down to do paperwork and make calls with the other bases around Korea. His is in Jeju Island, there's one in Daegu handled by his cousins, a small one in Seoul under Kim Seokjin (a  _Chronos_  wielder, Jihoon had seen him use it once and it was... unsettling) and one in Gyeonggi-do under Park Jihyo (a  _Permeation_  wielder, although Jihoon hasn't met her in person, Jihyo seems nice). Passing his facility off as a regular one is pretty easy, since it's literally an asylum above and this is the part of Jeju where not much people come to. It's near the beach, yes, but away from the tourist spots.

 

It was another one of those regular days where all Jihoon does is review paperwork on the patients and possible wielders that are in the island that his team had scouted. To Jihoon, a so-called regular day would be like this: wake up, check patients, paperwork, eat lunch, occasionally break fights between his team, paperwork, check patients, eat dinner, more paperwork until he falls asleep and then repeat. A regular day means his team would constantly interrupt said routine, like Mingyu.

 

"Hey, hyungnim! How are you?" Mingyu, with his towering height, stands over Jihoon's work table and peers through the papers scattered around the desk. "Do you want coffee? You look tired."

 

"I'm always tired, what's new?" Jihoon replies, not bothering to look up at the giant. He stifles a yawn, evading a lecture from his dongsaeng. "But, uh, coffee. I want some."

 

"Right away, hyungnim!" Mingyu disappears, and it's silent for a while. Jihoon is thankful for recruiting Mingyu, even though the boy is too much of a hyper puppy for Jihoon, he's one of the people who listens and is there for him. He thinks without Mingyu, Jihoon would've passed away out of exhaustion if not for Mingyu's constant care.

 

Said boy is back with a mug in hand and a plate of Jihoon's favorite home-baked egg pie. "I had this just out of the oven, hyungnim. I hope you like it." Mingyu shows his signature smile that makes Jihoon smile in return. He sips on the coffee and sighs in contentment, then takes a portion of the pie to his mouth. The cream melts on his tongue, giving him a roll of sweetened after-taste.

 

"Thanks, Gyu. What's for lunch?" He sees Mingyu say something, but he doesn't hear it.

 

Jihoon's head starts to ache, then he feels his body getting hauled over in the air, wind picking up as he shuts his eyes tightly to stop his head from spinning more. A set of coordinates etches in his mind, in a university in Seoul. Once the gusts of wind had stopped, he opens his eyes to a recreational hall. There are people moving around him, but they were all blurry except for one. A boy dancing to an upbeat song, fluidly moving to the beat. Jihoon can't see his face yet, as he's facing his back and wearing a snapback. His frame is noodle-y under a sweaty white shirt and joggers.

 

_Prophet_ , his mind supplies as he watches the boy dance. His aura is yellow, which means he's a passive type wielder. But the way he moves, just as blazing like fire, like a recipe for disaster. Jihoon frowns. Passive types aren't in need of his help, so why did his ability trigger?

 

As if the guy can sense him, he stops dancing and turns to where Jihoon is standing. He has weird eyes. They're small like his, but pointing a little upwards. Twinges of orange strands peek under the brim of his cap just above it. He grins, his eyes turning into happy crescents as if seeing Jihoon is like a present on Christmas.  "Hello, Lee Jihoon! It's great to see you! I'm looking forward to our meeting on exactly..." He glances at his wristwatch, then back at Jihoon, "two-thirteen in the afternoon! I'll be at Young Pourever cafe near campus. Mingyu will spill coffee on your clothes in seventy-four outcomes, so I suggest you do the remaining two outcomes where you didn't bring him and we'll see where it goes on." The boy waves, "See you later, Hoonie!"

 

"What?" Jihoon manages to croak out before he blinks and he's back in his office. Mingyu is hovering over him, watching worriedly.

 

"You were in the middle of asking what's for lunch, hyungnim. I told you it's lamb chops and seaweed soup, then you went glassy eyed and said some numbers. I called Seokmin-ah in here and he had it encircled on the map." Mingyu points at the large map on the wall, with Seokmin leaning on it while holding a marker. There's a bold red circle beside him, around a yellow dot moving around. There are other dots outside the circle, mostly blue, but he also notices the lone red among them. Who is that?

 

"Hyung, you were out for two minutes. What's their ability?" Seokmin asks. Mingyu shifts, seemingly wondering the same thing.

 

That never happened before. Usually when he finds wielders, he's like a spectator, only watching them do their thing (whether it be good or bad). But this guy looked and talked to him, he even called Jihoon by full name. He can inform Seokjin about this since it's in Seoul, but then again, Seokjin already have the  _Null_  and  _Psionic_  wielders with him. Jihoon is sure he can handle another passive one. After all, this guy can be useful.

 

"His is called  _Prophet_. He can predict the future." Jihoon sighs, rubbing his temples. Why is this ability have to be random then gives him headaches? "He knows my name and he told me not to bring Mingyu because he's going to spill coffee on my sweater."

 

Seokmin laughs, head tipping back. "Like that's new!"

 

Mingyu makes offended noises, but Jihoon ignores him. He stares at the red circle on the map. He'll ask Junhui to make a portal for him in a restroom near the place later. For sure, he can't possibly arrive there at exactly 2:13 in the afternoon, right?

 

His brother puts the marker back on the table, sitting right on top of Jihoon's desk full of paperwork. The older grimaces, but doesn't say anything. How can he ever stay mad at his little brother when he always has that blinding smile on his face? Seokmin drums his fingers on his lap, raising brows at his brother. "So you're going alone, hyung?"

 

"I should. He didn't say anyone else other than Gyu." He taps his fingers on his lap, "I think he's a good guy, I mean why else would he warn me about this guy messing up my clothes?" Jihoon throws a look at Mingyu, who only pouts.

 

"Hyungnim, you're so mean."

 

Jihoon only shrugs, smiling a little. He glances at the clock on the wall, seeing he has three hours to spare. Lots of time to prepare. He feels like he doesn't need to be nervous, but he is for some reason. Being with this guy who probably knows more than what Jihoon does is aggravating and scary. As such, he still needs him. Their shared silence is cut through by Mingyu again, who managed to teleport by the door with Seokmin or maybe Jihoon isn't paying enough attention right now. After all, Mingyu is _Thermal_  and Seokmin is  _Techno_. "Food is ready, hyungnim. If you want, I can just bring it here. I'm sure Hansol already inhaled some of it."

 

"No, no. I'll be down there with you guys, I just need to clear my head for a bit and make a call." He says, waving his hand to dismiss them. Seokmin looks like he wanted to protest, but grabs Mingyu's arm anyway and leads him out.

 

This isn't a regular day, then.

 

 

 

 

 

When the guy said 2:13pm, he wasn't kidding. Jihoon arrived at the cafe at exactly at that, even after he did some paperwork and got distracted by the mess the kids did in the greenhouse. ("Minghao, how many times do I have to tell you not to grow mandrakes?" "It's the only thing that'll make Jeonghan leave my tree!" "Don't make me ban you from your own garden, mister.") Junhui told him to  _holla at him_  when Jihoon's done and convinced the guy to come with him, but didn't really specify how (should he just yell "Come get me and the cute boy, Jun" or text him?) and said he'll go somewhere first as he waits. Going places with a use of portals had always been an advantage thanks to the Chinese male, since the facility is remotely located in Jeju Island but Jihoon can't help but feel afraid by its method. Jihoon is kind of a traditional type, one who rather use planes and buses than portals, even though they're just literally going to walk through random doors to get to places. ("Kinda like the movie  _Monsters Inc._ , you know?" Junhui once said. Jihoon didn't know what he was talking about.) Right now, he isn't even sure if he only timed it right, but the second he planted his ass on a chair across the prophetic guy, he had second thoughts.

 

"Hello, Jihoon-ssi." The guy grins. Jihoon finds it endearing. He's about to ask something when he speaks up again. "I know you'll ask how my ability works and all that, to tell you I can see the future and also the possible outcomes simultaneously, even as we speak and _—_ oh, if you're wondering where Junhui went, he took Minghao to Tampa, USA for a rave _—_ then if you actually brought Mingyu with you, you will order an Americano with two sugars and he would've knocked over your shoulder as he fixes his coat and spills the coffee on your sweater. You'll say it's fine, but he'll say sorry eight times then stops when you give him a glare. If you didn't bring him, which is happening right now, it'll rain insanely hard in fourteen minutes and I'm gonna have to take you back to my place and you'll stay the night since well, Junhui is occupied and he won't be able to get you back right away but if not," He points over Jihoon's shoulder, "in sixteen seconds the piece of strawberry cake that the girl two tables over from us will be wasted 'cause she'll trip on the stool on the way to her table. She'll sit up and frown as the barista races beside her and asks if she's alright. The barista will then offer her a free one in exchange."

 

_I... what?_ Jihoon gives him a confused expression from all that word vomit. Is it bad he didn't get to absorb anything after he mentioned his supposedly ruined sweater?

 

He turns his head to see a girl paying for a strawberry cake. She takes the tray and walks back to her table, but does trip on a foot of a chair jutted on her way. The cake falls to the floor and she indeed sits up, frowning at the sweet slice beside her.

 

The barista comes over by her asking if she's alright, and she nods. "Yeah, but the cake."

 

"It's fine, it was an accident." The barista says, offering a hand to the girl. "I'll get you a new one."

 

Jihoon is at a loss for words. It's not like he doesn't believe this guy can predict the future, but he still went and proved it. He averts his gaze and back to the guy, who has his chin resting at the back of his hand. The leader opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. The guy cheekily smiles at him.

 

"Like I said, I see stuff happening in the future. Been doing it since I was fifteen, thought it was just random thoughts. Sometimes it feels like a déjà vu to me. Most significant events I see are _—_ " He takes a deep breath, " _—_ bad. Like, horribly bad. Except some events that you're in it. I've been waiting two years to meet you."

 

"What's your name?" Jihoon still can't grasp what's going on. This guy, he needs this guy to come back with him right now. He needs to know these bad events. There's a tug in his gut saying he has to have him close to Jihoon. Even if it means... something else.

 

His smile never fades, in fact, it's seem to shine brighter. "Kwon Soonyoung. My best friend calls me TenTen because of my eyes, while my dance troop calls me Hoshi."

 

"What can I call you, then?"  _Anything. My baby, cutiepie, light of my world even. This is totally breaking my code on not crushing on wielders, but I'm more than willing to risk it all._ Jihoon is already whipped. He will never admit it out loud (except maybe to his brother when he gets home).

 

Soonyoung's smile widens that his eyes crinkle and his nose scrunches. Jihoon finds him super attractive and it's really frightening him. "Hm. You'll take me to the facility and immediately your little brother Seokmin will call me Soonie. I don't know, you tell me, Jihoon-ssi."

 

"I..." Jihoon doesn't know, really. Soonyoung tilts his head in expectation. Does he know Jihoon is in an inevitable doom right now? Does he know Jihoon is having an internal emotional breakdown? Does he know that Jihoon is crushing on him so bad that he's getting crushed? "I guess I'll call you Soonyoung."

 

Soonyoung lets an amused sound, leaning back on his seat. "Okay, Jihoon-ssi."

 

_Jihoon-ssi? What the hell? We're probably the same age, if not younger!_ "I know you know I'll tell you to call me Jihoon, none of that ahjussi crap. I'm not that old. I also know you know things that I have yet to know, and that slightly terrifies me."

 

"Hm, yeah. Actually I know you have... " Soonyoung hums, flashing a smirk that makes Jihoon's cheeks flare.  _No way._ "... cousins in Daegu. Min Yoongi and Yoonji, both have warm hearts hiding behind intimidating stances. You will introduce Yoonji-noona to me in a Skype call tomorrow morning, unless Bae Joohyun-noona does turn up earlier than expected in the Daegu base or an emergency comes up."

 

"What emergency?" Under the table, Jihoon fidgets with his phone, attempting to message Junhui without looking at it. Soonyoung's eyes flicker downwards before going back to Jihoon's irises. Of course, he knows what Jihoon is doing.

 

Instead of answering Jihoon's question, he suppress a snicker. "Check your phone, Jihoonie. I'm ninety-nine percent sure you're messaging Seungkwan. It's fine, you don't have to be discreet around me. I'm coming with you anyways."

 

"Oh."  _What a dumbass reply, Jihoon._ "Uh, cool."  _Even stupider._

 

The way the prophet smiles utterly turns Jihoon's insides into mush, it's just  _comforting_. Like Soonyoung is bound to be with him. (Technically, he is, 'cause why else would the dancer see Jihoon in his visions  _two years ago_?) Jihoon lowers his head, half-embarrassed and half-trying to actually text Junhui. He finds random letters on the message bar ready to be send to Seungkwan, for which he can feel the bitch fit the  _Songbird_  will text back. He quickly erases everything and taps his and Junhui's chat bubble.

 

* * *

**Chat:**   **ヾ(￣ー￣(≧ω≦*)ゝ**

**[woozi] and [moonhui]**

 

**[14:28]**

**woozi:** please pick us up right now

**moonhui:** ok imma just drop off haohao back home╰(*´︶`*)╯

**woozi:** no it's ok if you bring him along, I need emotional support

**woozi:** I feel like I'm about to implode from being alone with this boy

**moonhui:**  aw the boy's a cutie? I sense tea ( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴

**woozi:**  Jun.

**moonhui:** LMAO okii we're coming, as soon as i find hao in this crowd..

**woozi:** you lost Minghao?!

**moonhui:** um it's hard to see in the dark w strobelights blindin you (￣▽￣*)ゞ

**moonhui:** give me 20 mins~

**woozi:** I hate you.

**moonhui:** ε=ε=┌(;￣▽￣)┘

 

* * *

 

He scoffs and pockets his phone, facing Soonyoung again. The boy is staring at him with a cute close-lipped smile. His cheeks boil under the stare, but he forces not to break eye-contact. For some reason, Jihoon reminds him of a hamster. "He said he'll be here in twenty minutes."

 

"Ah, then is it okay to buy you a drink while we wait?"

 

Jihoon blinks. "What?"

 

Soonyoung chuckles, sliding himself off to stand and brush his hands on his jeans. He's wearing a black shirt under a green bomber jacket, tight jeans with ripped holes on the knees and sneakers. Honestly, Jihoon didn't pay attention to what Soonyoung was wearing a while ago because he's too caught up with the adorable smiles and word vomit, but Soonyoung is  _definitely_  Jihoon's type. Jihoon ignores the nagging in his mind about his code and what he's here for. "I'll buy you coffee."

 

"Y-you don't have to, it's okay."  _That's right, Jihoon, play your cards._

 

"I'm not going to spill it on you, I swear. Americano with two sugars and a glazed doughnut, coming right up!" The prophet then leaves him to order. Jihoon flushes more on the thought of Soonyoung spilling coffee on his clothes, though most of the time he would be pissed off, he'd probably take that action as a sign of flirting instead. He shakes his head.  _What are you thinking? This is business we're doing! Saving Soonyoung and protecting him, not trying to wed him! Get it together, Ji!_

 

* * *

**Chat: **ヾ(￣ー￣(≧ω≦*)ゝ****

**[woozi] and [moonhui]**

 

**[14:34]**

**woozi:** did you find him yet?

 **moonhui:**  i'm tryin and he's not answering my texts(￣ ￣|||)

 **moonhui:** can you chill and wait?

 **moonhui:** just talk some more. get to know him!

 **woozi:** I'm here to take him home, not go on a date.

 **moonhui:** take him home huh( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**woozi:** WEN JUNHUI

* * *

 

"Here you go!" Soonyoung places down a tray consisting of two glazed doughnuts, a cup of Americano and a Matcha latte. He sits back down on his seat, grinning at Jihoon as he passes the food.

 

"Thank you." Jihoon takes the Americano and tentatively sips, indulging on the satisfying bittersweet taste. He's had three cups of coffee today including this one, but he's not complaining. The glowing smile he receives in return is far more satisfying.

 

He must've seen Jihoon texting again 'cause he glances at the door to the cafe's restroom and says, "Junhui and Minghao will be here in eight minutes and thirty-four seconds. Text Junhui that Minghao is by the bar stand, about to punch someone in the throat for trying to grind on him."

 

If he's this convenient, Jihoon will never take back what he sent to Junhui. He'll take this guy home. Jihoon does send a quick text to his friend, before clearing his throat. Might as well make small talk. "So uh, what's your major?"

 

"Performance arts, plus I minor in psychology if my dancing career blows." Soonyoung munches on his doughnut as he talks about the life of a dance major, how hard it is to practice all day while keeping his social life and his Neuroscience grades, which honestly would have been disgusting for Jihoon to listen to someone talk with their mouth full but he doesn't mind. He learns that Soonyoung is a few months older than him ("I don't want you to call me hyung!") and had his parents taken away by the government since they had abilities too.

 

"I was eight years old back then, I didn't show signs of having an ability so they didn't take me. My best friend's aunt took me in and I grew up with her and Wonwoo." Soonyoung looks out to the window, biting his bottom lip.

 

Jihoon nods, taking this in. He, too, was left by his parents along with Seokmin. But not because by force of the government... it's just their parents handed them into their hands. Eleven year-old Jihoon woke up with only a nine year-old Seokmin, a luggage of their clothes and two thousand won. At first, Jihoon didn't understand why he's with other people in all-white rooms and machines hooked up to him everyday. He wasn't showing signs of having an ability and so did Seokmin for a few months. One day, he passes by a map of Korea and saw dots all around them, moving and glowing. His mind started announcing out different types of abilities and that's when he realized that it's the pressure of being here triggered his ability. Jihoon decided to fuck it, let's run away and never come back to Busan, then built a facility for wielders in Jeju after meeting the trio of Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol and Hong Jisoo, who has  _Transfer_. He had seen and heard stories of wielders losing themselves from the government, having no freedom and forced into experimentation. Jihoon doesn't want anyone to experience what happened to him and those people, and vowed to protect wielders he has come to find.

 

"Hey," Jihoon breathes out and Soonyoung turns back to him, "you'll be safe now. I'll protect you no matter what, okay? They will never take you away."  _Not from me._

 

Soonyoung's face changes from sullen to the happy crescent-grin that Jihoon had adored for the past few hours. "Okay. I trust you, Jihoon."

 

Jihoon misses a door opening and closing, and he jumps at the sight of a smirking Junhui and Minghao standing by their table. Junhui waves, throwing a smile at Soonyoung. "Hello! We've come here to escort you guys back! I'm Junhui, and this right here," he motions to his companion, who gives a shy smile that emphasizes his busted lip, "is Minghao. He had a fist fight with a dude at a rave, but he's cool."

 

"He grabbed my dick, what do you want me to do?"

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes at the two, focusing on how cute Soonyoung is as he introduces himself to the Chinese duo. He thinks, yeah, this is okay. He's okay. He watches Soonyoung already warming up to them, his energy lighting up the whole room and yeah, Jihoon will be okay.

 

 


	2. [원우] When the sun sets and darkness comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon had forgotten what the sun had dissuaded him and thus, brought forth an eclipse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the summary sounds dramatic but honestly this is just 70% chat and 30% narration. this might imply soonwoo like a lot but I promise they're just platonic (but I do love that ship too)... I know the chapter is pretty short, but this is just an intro for Wonwoo so I hope you still like it tho!

 

 

 

Wonwoo stirs away from the sunlight that hits his face, almost knocking over his head on his bed stand. Normally, he would wake up earlier than this or the sun catches up on him having a 46-hour streak of not sleeping a wink, but seeing as he managed to even lie under the covers, he was defeated. He feels a light pressure on his forehead and he reaches up to feel paper on it.

 

There's a post-it note.

 

_"Wonwon, Hoseok hyung dropped by this morning to give us cheesecake his hyung had made! I already ate my portion so the rest is all yours~ don't forget to hydrate! Love you!" - your most favorite person in the world _< (￣︶￣)>_ " _

Wonwoo stares at it blankly, thinking that his most favorite person in the world is David Levithan (bless that man), but the only person who would dare press a post-it note on Wonwoo's forehead would be Kwon Soonyoung.

 

"If my portion is just one slice, I'll slice him in half." He drags himself out of bed, not caring if he's only wearing boxers that he's pretty sure was Soonyoung's (it has duck prints), and finds a green box on the small kitchen table. A cheesecake is enticing right now if he's being honest, even if he's going to be late for his class because he's tired enough to sleep through all his alarms. (Soonyoung didn't wake him up, curse him.) Wonwoo flips the lid open, anticipating at least half of a cheesecake is there, but instead he's met with an empty circular tin foil and a stained fork. If looks could kill, he's already melted the whole box. (A tiny part of his brain wished that was his ability so he can obliterate all his enemies with a glance. Enemies, meaning his contemporary literature professor who gave him low grades on essays, the suns (the _literal_ sun and Soonyoung) and mayonaise.) Damn Soonyoung and his lying little self. "This motherfucker."

 

Wonwoo dashes back to his room to get his phone and plops on the bed, a scowl forming on his face because _how dare he?_

 

* * *

**Chat: sunyoung and wonmoon**

**[101096] and [shadowoo]**

**[08:22]**

_**shadowoo** change the chat name to **soonyoung is a mega asshole**_

 

**shadowoo:** you're dead to me

**101096:** BITCJ THE FUCK I WAS PROUD OF TAHT CHAT NAME

_**101096** changed the chat name to **sunyoung and wonmoon**_

**101096:** IS THIS ABT THE CAKE LOL SORRY IT WAS SO GOOD I HAD TO EAT IT

**shadowoo:** I hate you I hope you sprain your ankle and break your leg

**101096:** aw wonnie dont be like that :(((

**shadowoo:** don't "aw wonnie dont be like that :(((" me. I'm pissed off and hungry rn. Why didn't you wake me up too?

**101096:** theres cereal in the shelf???? eh didnt feel like it lel

**shadowoo:** you're dead to me pt2

**shadowoo:** but I want cheesecake. Dude why did you have to leave a note saying you saved me a portion if there's nothing at all?

**shadowoo:** Kwon Soonyoung I swear I will break your spaghetti legs when you come home if you don't answer me.

**101096:** holy shietthis is like ur nicest threat yet where did my wonmoon go? who u

**shadowoo:** I will stop paying half the rent.

**101096:** NO PLS

**101096:** okok theres lftover cake in the smol compartment of the fridge geez i hid it im sorry :(( pls luv me agn wonu :(((

**shadowoo:** I'll think about it.

* * *

After finding a tupperware with two slices of cheesecake inside, Wonwoo forgives Soonyoung (even though it's just two slices, he can't complain anymore). He sits on the couch to eat it, completely ignoring the clock on the wall. His phone beeps again, another message from Soonyoung.

 

* * *

**[08:39]**

**101096:** the cheesecake is good i swear!!!! i wanna hug jin hyungnim for it ⊂(￣▽￣)⊃

**shadowoo:** Jin hyungnim? As in the Seokjin hyungnim who was screaming bloody murder when Hoseok hyung went second place in track?

**101096:** yep!! hey u better go shower now, ull be late lmaoo

**shadowoo:** am I even going to make it in time?

**101096:** if u run fast enough but if not ure a few mins late

**shadowoo:** ok see you later at lunch!

**101096:**  ♡

* * *

**[12:18]**

**101096:** hey wonu!!!!!!

**shadowoo:** no thanks

**101096:** LET ME FINISH

**shadowoo:** I thought we're meeting up for lunch but then I found out from Nayoung-noona you weren't even in your classes. Where are you?

**101096:** can u promise me not to stay out late tonite? just go home after ur class? or just skip it?

**101096:** im in practice rn,, sorry wonnie

**101096:** ull get a 98 on the lit exam btw

**shadowoo:** it's fine

**shadowoo:** WAIT REALLY

**101096:** have i ever lied abt ur exam results?

**shadowoo:** there was ONE time with my philo final

**101096:**...ok i admit that was funny to see u so worked up lol

**shadowoo:** pfft

**shadowoo:** I can't skip writing workshop but I'll make sure to get home after dinner. Is there something wrong?

**101096:** ayt :> no not rly,, just want my moon safe

**101096:** i wont be home tonite, stayin on my future bf's place woop!!

**shadowoo:** alright but

**shadowoo:** you traitor I thoUGHT ITS BROS BEFORE FUTURE VISION HOES

**101096:** HES THE GUY IM WAITIFN YESRS FOR WOWNOO ITS JIHOONIE

**101096:** HE ALRAEDY APPEARED EALRIER AND HE LOOKED SHOOK AF WHEN HE SAW ME

**101096:** HOONIE IS CUTER IRL HES WEARIGNA BABY BLU SWEATER W HIS PASTEL HARI HES SO SOFT IM SO IN LOVEHFEOI

**101096:** HES MEETING ME IN YOUNG PORUEVER TODAY AT 2

**shadowoo:** wownoo

**shadowoo:** that's a new one

**101096:** J I H O O N

**shadowoo:** Jihoon... the tiny satan you're so hyped about it's not funny anymore?

**101096:** yes

**shadowoo:** the "cute and small and feisty and a total boyfriend material I wanna kiss his face" Jihoon?

**101096:** YES BOIIIIIIIII

* * *

Jihoon, a name Soonyoung wouldn't shut up about since he's had multiple visions of him. Soonyoung has never met him, and yet, here he is so in love with this Jihoon that Wonwoo is like a concerned father whose goal is to drive away said lover. From the descriptions his best friend says _—_ a tiny Satan but he looks like a cherub, glares enough to incinerate your existence, small fists of iron _—_ Wonwoo is ready to throw hands with Jihoon if ever he hurts Soonyoung in any way or form. Well, if he does meet the guy.

 

He chomps a large portion of his burrito, suppressing the urge to find Soonyoung and protect him from Lucifer.

 

* * *

**[12:27]**

**shadowoo:** that's today huh

**101096:** IKR

**shadowoo:** but he was probs shook becuz he can't believe you're he's future bf since you're a pain

**101096:** STOP ATTACKING ME

**shadowoo:** :^) how are you feeling?

**101096:** like a megAziLLiOn wOn

**shadowoo:** megazillion isn't even a number but sure

**101096:** dOnT mOc K Me!!!!

**shadowoo:** ;;

**shadowoo:** good luck, my sun!

**101096:** THATS THE SPIRIT MY MOON

**101096:** gtg water break is done~

**shadowoo:** ayt, I'm going to work early then. Have fun!

**101096:** stay safe wonwon! i luv u (´ ε ` )♡

**shadowoo:** ew

**shadowoo:** love you too Tenten (¯ ³¯)♡

**101096:** ew

* * *

He goes to work, just a five-hour shift in a coffee shop, as a barista. It's not the most exciting job in the world but it pays rent, so Wonwoo doesn't complain. The shop isn't full of customers even if it's still the lunch hour, even the supposed barista he's going to switch with, Kyungsoo, hasn't clocked out yet. Nodding in greeting at his hyung, he slips inside the staff room where he finds Seulgi putting on hair net over her brown bun. When Seulgi sees him, she shows a small smile. "Hey, Wonwoo. You're pretty early today."

 

"Have nothing else to do." He replies, opening his locker and putting his schoolbag in it.

 

Seulgi hums, but doesn't say anything else. Kang Seulgi is a woman of few words, and Wonwoo admires her for that. It's nice to share silence with her, because it's not uncomfortable. People have said they kind of looked and acted similar, even thinking that they're siblings. Wonwoo probably would've believed them if he squinted enough.

 

Kyungsoo goes in the room, a tired sigh escaping from his lips. He grabs his jacket from his locker and turns to Wonwoo. "Wonwoo, it's your turn to take the reins at the counter. I have to go see Chanyeol."

 

"Another date, hyung?" He asks, while Seulgi eyes him down too. Kyungsoo turns red, then nods meekly.

 

"Make sure you have your wallet this time, Soo-yah." Seulgi laughs, waving her hand to shoo him away. "Now, go."

 

"You twins better not set the place on fire. Bye!" Kyungsoo goes out before they even bite back from the 'twin' thing.

 

Wonwoo shakes his head, then comes over to the counter. This coffee shop is a few blocks away from campus so it's not packed with students, just a few people in their phones and laptops. Wonwoo is okay with it, since he doesn't have to deal with annoying teenagers or sleep-deprived young adults (like him) disrupting the calm atmosphere. Occasionally, Soonyoung would visit him at work trying to get free cupcakes which he would ~~politely~~  decline. He frowns. Why isn't this the coffee shop Soonyoung and Jihoon would meet up instead?

 

He was wiping a stain on the counter to direct his frustration at when Seulgi comes up beside him, placing a new batch of croissants in the glass case with a knowing smile. "Soonyoung didn't eat lunch with you today?"

 

Wonwoo furrows his brows, staring incredulously at his co-worker. "How did you know that?"

 

"You're a little out of sorts, always like that if you didn't see Soonyoung between classes. It's like you'd die if you didn't see him." Seulgi shrugs, leaning against the counter. "And here you are telling me you guys aren't together. Are you sure you're not in love with him?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Come on, noona. I'm just," Wonwoo sighs. Why do they think he's in love with Soonyoung? He's only being a concerned best friend! "I'm just worried about him sometimes. He goes out doing these things that can potentially harm him and I don't wanna lose him, you know?" _Especially now that he's going to meet Jihoon today. What if I lose him completely? What if he gets hurt? He'd foresee that, right?_

Seulgi nods slowly in understanding. "I felt your anxiousness when you came in. Even now, you're becoming afraid. Did something bad happen?"

 

"Oh, uh, no. It's probably nerves." Right, he nearly forgot that Seulgi is also a wielder. It wasn't something they discuss, as they only see each other at work and occasionally in campus. All Wonwoo knows about it is that she's an empath.

 

"A test after this shift and..." She clicks her tongue, looking at Wonwoo with her intimidating fox-like eyes. It works, he's intimidated. It's uncomfortable to have your colleague study you up like this. Seulgi lets out a breath, "Wonwoo."

 

He doesn't meet her gaze anymore, now focusing down on the dirty rag in his hands. "Yes, noona?"

 

Seulgi shifts, Wonwoo can see her cute red doll shoes moving at the corner of his eye. "Remember that Soonyoung loves you no matter what, okay?"

 

Wonwoo raises his head back to look at her, his shoulders no longer stiff and heart getting heavy. Seulgi has a smile on her face, one that creepily resembles his own smile. "Y-yeah."

 

 

 

 

 

 

After his two final classes, Wonwoo feels like his head is about to explode. He knew he did a great job in his exam, but his professor in his three-hour workshop nearly killed him with the droning lecture. He didn't even eat any snacks after his shift so he's starving at this point. Recalling that Soonyoung won't be home tonight, he goes to the diner they frequent and orders a plate of steak and fries. As he eats, the heaviness of his head doesn't go away. Maybe because it's rare not to have Soonyoung around this time of the night or his brain is basically liquid from the amount of information. Dismissing it, he pulls out his textbook and reads for a while, munching on his fries.

 

The sinking feeling worsens. Part of his subconscious scream get out of there, but he doesn't. Instead, he thinks it's only the growing worry.

 

* * *

**Chat: sunyoung and wonmoon**

 

 

**[101096] and [shadowoo]**

**[21:43]**

 

**shadowoo:** dude how long are you going to stay at Jihoon's place?

**shadowoo:** not to sound like a clingy bf but I'm a lil worried

**shadowoo:** okay maybe I am being a clingy bf but can you blame me?

**shadowoo:** you always reply right away to my texts

**shadowoo:** I'm eating dinner btw if you're eating ass right now

**shadowoo:** Soonie?

**shadowoo:** Soonyoung

**shadowoo:** Tenten

**shadowoo:** Hoshiii

**shadowoo:** KWON SOONYOUNG

**shadowoo:** alright then, love you

**shadowoo:** but then again fuck you for not replying

* * *

He puts away his phone and checks his watch for the time before resuming his reading. His nerves are going haywire. Something is wrong, but Wonwoo can't figure out what it is. He was about to get up when suddenly, everything goes to black.

 


	3. [지훈] I can’t see the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If Junhui and Jeonghan don't succeed in healing Wonwoo's injuries, he'll die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me long to update, I got busy with college stuff and I couldn't sit down and write a chapter (シ_ _)シ hopefully I can post chapter 4 after this sooner than before. it's still the same day as chapter 1 and 2, but I swear there's progress!
> 
> Flower meanings for Hao bby:  
> Ranunculus - "I am dazzled by your charms"  
> Gillyflower - bonds of affection

_Predictable_ , a word that's stuck in Jihoon's head as Junhui opens the door to the restroom of Young Pourever. Instead of seeing a toilet bowl and tiled walls, the four met with the white and grey walls of Jihoon's office. Junhui has this proud grin on his face, trying to impress Soonyoung with his ability (he always has that grin whenever they have scouted a new wielder, Jihoon had long noticed it ever since he made Junhui as his chauffeur). At the Chinese male's luck, Soonyoung claps his hands in amazement, asking a flurry of questions about the portal thing. Minghao stands beside Jihoon, rolling his eyes at them with a small amused smile on his face. Jihoon sees ranunculus flowers blooming their way around Minghao's left arm, white and pink petals contrasting the black hoodie the boy is wearing. He vaguely recalls what it meant, thinking its meaning might be directed to Junhui.

 

"Welcome to Pledis Facility, Soonyoung! Come on, let's show you around! You'll like it here!" Junhui says, wrapping an arm around Soonyoung's shoulders as he pulls the newbie away from the group to give him a grand tour. Minghao trails behind them, and Jihoon stays in his office to sit down. Once the door closes, he heaves a sigh.

 

Another one for the team. Hesitant cheer.

 

Jihoon spins his chair around, thinking where to assign Soonyoung's quarters will be. Should he room him with others? Seokmin needs a roommate, but his quarters is like his private workroom so that's a no... Mingyu? No, Mingyu's already rooming with Minghao and hell, he can't have Soonyoung third-wheeling those two. Jihoon clicks his tongue. Soonyoung's own quarters, then. He could ask him if he wants a Null quarters or a regular one, not like they don't have anything available.

 

Or he could room with Jihoon.

 

_No, no, no._

 

Maybe.

 

"You looked like something crawled up your ass."

 

Jihoon jumps at the voice and he glances over to see Jeonghan leaning on the doorframe. He scowls at the healer, spinning his chair once more when he realized he had stopped. "What the hell do you want, hyung."

 

"Just checking up on you."

 

"'Checking up' for you is literally translated as 'I want some gossip so give me some'." Seokmin enters the room with Yerim, a _Duplicate_ wielder. Yerim bows at Jihoon and sits on the couch with Seokmin. These two had been pining over each other for over three years now, Jihoon wouldn't be surprised if one day Seokmin will tell him the news that they got together... which is probably never going to happen because Seokmin is awkward with feelings and Yerim is too shy.

 

Jeonghan only smirks. Seokmin tries his best not to chuckle. "What's up, hyung? Did you manage to let the _Prophet_ guy come back with you?"

 

"Yeah, he's with Jun and Minghao right now." He replies, stopping his spin. "He's... he's nice."

 

This earns a raised eyebrow from Jeonghan. "I smell tea."

 

"Ooh, hyung!" Seokmin grins widely, flapping his arms around causing Yerim to giggle. "Oh, oh! It's been a long time since you were interested with someone!"

 

"From what I've known, Jihoonie doesn't have feelings so this is new to me." Jeonghan quips, going over to the couch and sitting on the arm. "Not counting the one with Cheol."

 

Augh. Here he goes. Jihoon is so ready to kick him out.

 

Seokmin hits the healer lightly on the shoulder. "Don't mention that name. He's like that no nose dude in Harry Potter."

 

"Dokyeom-ah, it's Voldemort." Yerim whisper-shouts to him. Seokmin makes a face.

 

"Don't mention the name, cherry boo."

 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes at the small banter, looking at Jihoon again. "Okay, so. What do you feel so far in this addition, Ji?"

 

_What do I feel?_ Jihoon ponders. _I feel like I'm watching a supernova whenever he smiles. I feel like I'm on fire. I feel like I'm suffocating, he's too bright, too beautiful, too hard to look at him. It's even harder to look away from him. I feel like I'm drowning. I'm sinking in his energy, it's so powerful and I'm abso-fucking-lutely sure I'm never going to let that energy die. I don't want him to leave. I don't want to fuck this up._

 

He wants to say all these things, but all comes out is, "I've only known Soonyoung for about over an hour, but if anything happens to him, I'll kill everyone in this facility —you first, Jeonghan— and then myself."

 

"Wow that's too romantic, even for you." Jeonghan deadpans. Jihoon wants to throttle him out the window. His brother audibly snorts, followed by Yerim stifling a giggle. He pinches the bridge of his nose, because damn, why is his team like this? Moreover than that, why is Jihoon like this?

 

Seokmin can't help it but eventually laugh out loud, cocking his head back as he hurls his body backwards, offending Jihoon in the process. "Ah, man _—_ hyung! You're so whipped for him!"

 

"I find it adorable, actually." Yerim unnecessarily adds.

 

"I find it unsettling. Who knows what he's really like. He might be a creep." Jeonghan says, sprawling himself on the couch with his head on Yerim's lap. He doesn't notice Seokmin giving him a small disapproving look, mumbling something under his breath. (" _You're_ the creep.")

 

"Shut the fuck up, you asses. Except you Yerim." Jihoon gives Jeonghan the finger and a constipated smile to Yerim and Seokmin, then leaves the room to find Soonyoung.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After the night rounds, Jihoon excused Soonyoung from Seokmin and Seungkwan for a little alone time. He wanted to ask more questions. It's quite a wonder how extensive Soonyoung's ability is. Did he see these events way back? Can he find out what people are thinking about beforehand?

 

"How do you like it here so far, Soonyoung?" Jihoon asks, handing a mug of warm cocoa Mingyu had left when he went down from the bay area. Soonyoung takes it and sips, smiling at him.

 

"I really like it." He says, "I mean, I've seen it so many times in my visions but nothing beats the real thing. Kinda like when I met you earlier." Soonyoung motions his hand at Jihoon, blushing slightly, "You were just a vision all the time and I got used to it, but today was something. It was really something... _you're_ really something."

 

Jihoon quirks a brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"It's nothing bad, I swear! You're..." Soonyoung pauses, looking like he's trying to find the right words. He hides his face behind the mug, "... you're prettier."

 

_Me? Prettier? Bitch, hold up. I wasn't fucking ready!_ The inner Jihoon explodes. Like a fucking nuke. Soonyoung calling him prettier than the vision Jihoon isn't something he expected.

 

Outer Jihoon, however, merely blinks at the remark. "Thanks, I guess."

 

_You sound so disinterested, shit, change the subject, you fool. Change it!_

 

Even so, Soonyoung smiles.

 

"Why did you have to wait two years to meet me? Why not just go here and present yourself?" If Soonyoung had known this much about what Jihoon does, why did he have to go through lengths such as waiting?

 

"That would spoil the fun now, wouldn't it?" Soonyoung replies, giggling slightly. It dies down and he sighs, drumming his fingers on the railing. The lights outside create a nice glow on the other's alabaster skin, making him look younger than he is. Soonyoung is very pretty too, whereas Jihoon is wondering if the former knows it. "For example, if I were to meet you two years ago, it would have interfered with your base operations for saving ex-wielders. Seventy-four alternative outcomes were along with it, but the worst one is that because of me, we'll all get taken away. You are going to be forced to locate every single wielder, even the other bases. Seokjin's team, Yoonji's, Jihyo's, Suho's, Jisung's, everyone. I know you haven't met some of those people, but trust me, there's a bigger reason why we're in this state."

 

It must have been hard to bottle this all in. The fact that Soonyoung could see not just the future, but the alternative events that comes along within consequences sounded a lot like a huge headache. If Jihoon gets headaches just from simply locating _one_ wielder, what about the poor dancer?

 

Soonyoung doesn't meet his eyes. He looks at the window with a small clipped smile, though there's a hint of wariness with it. "Example number two. This situation. There are sixty-two alternatives lined up when I mentioned example number one. I'm doing the fifty-third, but there are more consequences I'm not willing to bet on."

 

"And uh, may I know?" Jihoon nurses his drink, keeping his sight on Soonyoung's face.

 

"Wait. Did you have an egg pie this morning?" Soonyoung grips Jihoon's bicep, eyes wide in panic.

 

Jihoon slowly nods, furrowing his brows. "Mingyu gave me some. Why?"

 

"Oh, no." The prophet loosens his grip, the color draining out his face. "Wonwoo."

 

_Wonwoo?_   "What's goi-”

 

"Hyungnim?" Chan peeks his head on the door, biting his bottom lip.

 

Jihoon feels his stomach churn. He can see Soonyoung shifting anxiously beside him out of the corner of his eye. "Yes, Chan?"

 

"Hao-hyung called Jeonghan-hyung just now, he said he and Jun-hyung found a wielder in an alley in Hongdae. He's hurt." Chan scratches the back of his head, "The hyungs said the guy has shadow ability, and he tried to kill Hao-hyung."

 

"Fuck, it happened again." Soonyoung pulls Jihoon along with him and turns to Chan, "Where the fuck is he? Lead me to where Wonwoo is right now."

 

"The infirmary upstairs with the hyungs."

 

Judging by the tight grip on his arm and the distressed tone on Soonyoung's voice just now, something is terribly wrong, aside from the news that this Wonwoo tried killing Minghao. While walking, Soonyoung mumbles. "Shit, shit. I was wrong. It's the fifty-fourth. I already told him not to stay out late. I thought he'll be okay. I should've told him, I should've told him."

 

"Soonyoung? What's wrong?" Jihoon stops walking and grabs the blond's arm to halt his steps. Chan catches on and stands a few feet away, watching them with a curious expression.

 

"If Junhui and Jeonghan don't succeed on healing Wonwoo's injuries, he'll die."

 

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn't understand how he missed this one. Does his ability only locate one wielder at a time? Was he the lone red that Jihoon saw on the map this morning? Is it because of Mingyu's egg pie? And to top it all off, he's Soonyoung's best friend. Why didn't he call Wonwoo to meet Jihoon too? Honestly, this is all getting to Jihoon too much.

 

Leave it to the Chinese duo to do Jihoon's work. They were the ones who found Chan and Hansol (and some other wielders that had left/died), although Jihoon would've been proud, but Junhui and Minghao together can cause huge trouble with those two in the equation. (Minghao's plant hybrids + Jun's cartoon physics + Chan's shapeshifting + Hansol's electric orbs = Jihoon's three-day migraine) He's amazed how they can snatch off wielders out in the open, but don't tell them that.

 

Jihoon listens to Minghao and Junhui's story about how the boy was a bit too aggressive when they confronted him and choked Minghao almost slipping him into unconsciousness if not for Junhui creating a bright light from his hand to temporarily blind Wonwoo. A stray root Minghao sprouted from the ground caused the guy to trip when he went to dash at them and knocked himself out.

 

"It was unnerving to see him staggering like that and we offered to take him to the hospital, but then he went bat shit and shadow choked me." Minghao says with a grimace, while Junhui chews on his bottom lip.

 

"He was trying to kill HaoHao, so we used our abilities. Please don't be mad, Ji." Jihoon isn't mad at all. He's only a bit butt-hurt that the duo managed to find another wielder without his help again.

 

"Okay, okay. I don't even want to know why the fuck are you guys are in Hongdae so late at night, but thanks. You better rest." He says before Minghao shoves a gillyflower to his chest that somehow he grew out of nowhere. Minghao winks, leaning on Jihoon's ear to whisper.

 

"Give this to your lover boy over there. We can see a mile away on how much you wanna bone him. Goodnight!" Before Jihoon even flails an arm at him, Junhui drags Minghao away with a giggle. Jihoon makes a face at the flower, then he throws a glance behind him to see Soonyoung sitting beside Jeonghan with Wonwoo's hand in his, rubbing circles on the boy's wrist with a worried expression. He looks at the flower again. Was he that obvious? He wasn't, right? Those two are idiots.

 

Putting the flower in a vase beside the bed, Jihoon stands on Jeonghan's right side, who has his hands over the guy with a yellow field around him. Woonwoo has a few scratches here and there with purple and yellow bruises on his pale torso that are slowly disappearing. His broken nose and black eye are healing too. "How is he?"

  
"He'll wake up, probably in two days tops. Jun already reconstructed his ribs and tissues to heal itself so the major injuries are taken cared of. It looked like he got into the bad part of town and picked a fight. He had eight rib fractures and asphyxia before Jun did something. It's a surprise he was still alive." Jeonghan sighs, flicking his wrists to stop them from being stiff, "Good thing he and Minghao found him. If not, this man would've died. There are no signs of drug or alcohol intake, so I don't see why he would pick fights."

 

"His powers are unstable. One of its outbursts that took a toll on him while he's outside. I already told him not to go out when it's dark, this stupidhead." Soonyoung brushes off the stray strands of Wonwoo's bangs on his forehead, frowning a little. Jihoon feels a twist on his chest, but he ignores it. "He left his backpack in a diner east side near where we met up earlier and if Chan is fast enough to shapeshift as Wonwoo and get the bag in under forty-eight minutes, it won't be taken away by one of the waitresses."

  
Jeonghan lets out a small hum when the other talked, healing field stopping abruptly. "You know so much about him, huh. Is he your boyfriend?"

 

"No, no. He's my best friend, my family." There's the gorgeous smile again, possibly blinding Jihoon if not for him taking interest on the ring Soonyoung has strung on a chain around his neck. Why didn't he notice that before?

 

The healer hums, nodding with a curious smile. "How unstable is his ability and to what extent?"

 

"He can't control it properly that sometimes it overtakes Wonwoo's self-restraint. Plus, Wonwoo's kind of..." Soonyoung trails off. Even Jeonghan gets a little concerned. The prophet stares at Wonwoo again, face contorting from neutral to a sullen one, but smiles at Jeonghan and Jihoon a few seconds later. It looks forced. "I'm serious about that backpack, you better send Chan now or Wonwoo will freak out when he wakes up. His wristwatch too, the men who he attacked has it. They haven't gone to the police or anything, but they will tell others."

 

Jeonghan turns to Jihoon, removing the yellow field completely. "You already dismissed Jun to bed, so wanna contact our back up? But they'll have to stop by here first."

 

Jihoon sighs. Of all days, he has to see him again. It's never going to end. "Fine, but don't expect me to talk to him. Soonyoung, tell them what to get and who to eliminate. I'll go get Chan."

 

"Okay." Soonyoung replies, while Jeonghan takes his phone out and dialed somebody with a delighted grin.

 

Jihoon leaves the room and takes the elevator down to the west wing where the wielders' quarters are. It's just an excuse not to hear his voice and see him. He knows it'll bring up too much baggage he doesn't want to feel in the moment. Not now, when he has new people to tend to and earn their trust. Judging on what Soonyoung said, Wonwoo sounds like he's going to be a lot of work.

 

"I have a mission for Chan." He says when Hansol opens the door with a pillow on his chest and the room inside dark. They're already sleeping, Jihoon feels a little bad.

 

Hansol frowns, followed by a yawn. "Hyungnim, it's so late, can't he do that in the morning?"

 

"No, it can't wait. Wake him up, I'll give you kids a reward tomorrow."

 

"Oh, okay!" Rewards are the answer to the youngests' hearts. Hansol grins, flicking the lights on. A groan is heard from the inside. Hansol opens the door wide and stands by Chan's bunk then begins hitting him with the pillow. "Channie! Wake up, Woozi-hyungnim needs your help!"

 

"Hansol, oh my God, shut up! I'm sleeping here!" Seungkwan sits up, angrily removing the eye mask on his face. His voice is laced with sleep and a little off pitch, something contrast to his bewitching singing voice. "What are you doi—oh, hyungnim. Hello!" The Songbird's sour mood turns 180 degrees when he spots Jihoon standing by the door.

 

Jihoon waves and nods, "You can go back to sleep, Kwan."

 

"Ah. Goodnight, hyungnim!" Seungkwan pulls up his sheets over his head and shifts back to sleeping position.

  
"Channie," Hansol whines, hitting the sleeping boy for the nth time, slowly stopping his flailing arms. "Hyungnim needs you, we get a reward tomorrow if you wake up!"

 

"What reward?" Seungkwan sits up again, looking very much awake than before. He glances at their leader excitedly, "Do we get to go to the city?"

 

Jihoon thinks about it. These three rarely leave the facility unless they're out on the beach. Why not? "If you like that, sure."

  
"Yes!" Hansol and Seungkwan cheers.

 

Finally there's a response from Chan, who simply rolls over like the onslaught that Hansol did wasn't the reason why he's conscious. "What... what are you guys doing? What are we agreeing for?"

 

"You go to this mission for Woozi-hyungnim, then we get to go out to the city tomorrow!" Hansol throws the pillow to the direction of his bunk (he accidentally hits Seungkwan who lets out an 'oof' and a huff) and grabs Chan's hand to pull him up and push him to the door. "Good luck, don't fail! See you in the morning!"

 

"Uh what is it, hyungnim?" Chan blinks at Jihoon as Hansol closes the door to them. The leader chuckles, telling him to follow and instructing him what to do.

  
When they get back to the infirmary, they find Soonyoung conversing with the two newcomers, while Jeonghan listens in as he heals Wonwoo. Jihoon halts his steps, taking in the sight of _him_.

 

Choi Seungcheol is here, in all his glory. The big doe eyes, pouty lips, strong jaw and god-foresaken eyebrows are the same, but fuck. A lot had changed from the last time Jihoon had seen him. His raven hair is now a cherry red, there's a stud on his right ear that's glittering under the lights, and his then lanky figure is now more built, filling his black shirt quite well and thighs thicker that it can break watermelons. He looks... threatening. Choi Seungcheol could probably kill people in a ten-mile radius. (He can, he did it before. Just not the ten-mile radius thing.) He's still wearing the special gloves Seokmin made for him, something that Jihoon not entirely disagrees at. But what the hell. _Why does he look so good? This is so unfair._

  
Beside him is Jeonghan's childhood sweetheart Jisoo, Jihoon is always keeping tabs on him through calls so it doesn't hit him as hard to see Jisoo in person. Jihoon feels his stomach twist again. He can still leave the room and let Soonyoung do the talking, right? He doesn't have to face them.

 

To his dismay, Jisoo spots him and waves him over with a bright smile. "Woozi, there you are!"

 

He can feel all their eyes on him, especially Seungcheol's, but he brushes it off and walks over beside Soonyoung. Jihoon forces himself to be neutral about this. It's just business. "Hi, Jisoo-hyung." He motions to Chan and Soonyoung, "This is Chan, he's a shapeshifter. You already talked to Soonyoung, he just arrived hours ago. He told you what to do, right?"

  
"Ye—"

 

"Yeah, he did." Seungcheol cuts Jisoo off, stepping near Jihoon. His voice sends a thousand electric waves through Jihoon's spine. And it isn't a good one. "Find the goons, get the watch and backpack, then come back. Am I right, Woozi?"

 

Jihoon averts his eyes from Jisoo to Wonwoo's sleeping figure, nodding slightly. He hates him. He hates him so much. Fuck, he wants to drop kick him to Jupiter.

 

There's a scoff from Seungcheol, "Seriously?"

 

"What? What the hell do you want from me? Some nice ass treatment? Act like that grand fuckery didn't happen to us?" He whips back to meet Seungcheol's flaring dark eyes with a glower that sends Jisoo and Chan to back off a few steps. It brings him back bitter memories, a stand-off between them. This time, there won't be any crying. Jihoon shows a smile that he's sure looked fake. "Just do what Soonyoung said, then leave. I'm not stopping you this time, Seungcheol."

 

His name is foreign to Jihoon's tongue now. It's been years since he uttered it. The name that was once very important to him, the name that belongs to someone who he once loved dearly. (Why does it still hurt so much?)

 

"You..." Seungcheol sighs, his shoulders slumping down as Jihoon balls his fists. This asshole has the nerve to look at Jihoon like he's exhausted. "You're so impossible. Can you forget about that? It's been fucking four goddamn years."

 

_Okay, what the fuck?_ Jihoon is thiiis close to punching Choi Seungcheol in the face. "Listen, you ungrateful prick," He jabs a finger on the other's chest, making Seungcheol nudge and take a step back, "I did not call you out here to set shit straight with me, we asked you to do something for us. For all wielders here. Someone knows who we are and I need you to destroy them. Isn't that simple?"

  
"So you called me up at midnight just because you need me? That's," Seungcheol chuckles, shaking his head. "that's such a you thing to do."

 

"A _me_ thing to do?" Jihoon scoffs, "If I didn't dismiss my team to rest because one of them almost died tonight, I wouldn't have called you out here. Don't you fucking think that I need you. You're just a plan B, Choi." The moment Jihoon finishes his words, the flare in Seungcheol's eyes disappears. His whole composure visibly drops, seemingly like Jihoon actually hurt him. He opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it and turns his head away.

  
"That's enough." Jisoo stands between them, gripping Chan —who had shapeshifted into Wonwoo— and Seungcheol's arms and pulling them away. He bites his lip before saying, "We'll be back shortly, Woozi." Then they disappear with a small whirl of wind.

 

Jihoon stares at the spot where Seungcheol was just standing, he can't help but growl on how mad he is. He shouldn't have asked them for help. He should've just woken Junhui up and made him do it. That way, he can still avoid being in the same room as Seungcheol.

  
Jeonghan shakes his head. "Unprofessional of you."

 

"What the fuck do you want me to do? Pretend that we're okay? Forget about all the bullshit he put me through?" He manages to use the last of his restraint not to hurl himself at Jeonghan and punch him. "You know I can't do that. Not now." _Not now, when he's here and he's in reach. I can't do that to myself._

  
The healer looks at him, yellow field gone when he drops his hands. "Wonwoo's done. I'm going to the lounge and wait for them there. You can go to bed." Jeonghan stands up and goes to the door, giving him a tired smile. "I'm sorry, Ji. Goodnight."

 

Jeonghan leaves the room and Jihoon mumbles, "There's nothing good about tonight."

 

He feels Soonyoung's hand clutch to his, holding tightly, grounding him. "Hoonie. Deep breaths."

 

"I'm fine, Soonyoung. I'm—I'm fine." Jihoon bites his lip hard, stopping the overflowing urge of wanting to cry. He lets himself be pulled in an embrace, clouded in Soonyoung's warmth and woodsy scent. It calms him down, likes the feeling of Soonyoung's arms around him and whispering soothing words. He buries his head on Soonyoung's neck, clutching the other's jacket tightly as he fights the tears threatening to leak out. In front of Soonyoung, Jihoon can't be weak. He doesn't want to be weak. He can't afford that shit around here, he's the stronghold of this facility.

 

"Hoonie, Hoonie, you're not fine. I know you're not. You don't have to be strong all the time. You're still Jihoon to me no matter what, so whatever it is you're feeling, let it out. I'm here." Soonyoung tightens his embrace around him, and right there and then Jihoon goes putty. His whole body slacks off, hands clutching Soonyoung's jacket even tighter. He doesn't even realize that he's crying until Soonyoung moves his head to wipe off his tears. Fuck, this isn't how he wants to end Soonyoung's first day here. He doesn't want Soonyoung to ask for transfer or leave, just like what the other wielders did. (Also, _Hoonie_? Jihoon isn't particularly fond about nicknames, but he'll let this one slide in the moment.) Soonyoung keeps his hands on Jihoon's cheeks with his thumbs brushing over, and it's kind of a good thing because he's definitely red from the touch right now. "Hoonie, it's okay to cry. It's not your fault, alright? You're human. Whatever it is that happened to you and Seungcheol, don't think about it anymore. It's in the past."

  
"I'm sorry Soon-ah, this isn't how I want you to spend the first night here, tonight is just bad." He tries to laugh through the tears, but it comes out as whimpers.

 

Soonyoung leans closer, their noses almost touching. He smiles, slightly shaking his head. "I don't mind, as long as I'm with you."

 

Did the air condition turn off? Why does Jihoon feel like he's burning?

 

"Stop being cheesy." Jihoon playfully pushes him away, and Soonyoung lets go of him. He brushes the remaining wetness of his cheeks on his sleeve to hide his tomato face.

 

"I wasn't, I was telling the truth. I don't mind whatever shit went down tonight, except for Wonwoo, well," Soonyoung rubs his nape while sporting a withdrawn smile, going to sit beside Wonwoo's bed. "technically this is my fault. I didn't tell him why I wanted him home early."

 

The tensed tone in the prophet's voice is back. "You spaced out when Jeonghan asked about Wonwoo's ability. Did you see something?"

 

Soonyoung doesn't answer right away, like he's contemplating every single thing that's floating in his mind. Jihoon lets him, closing his eyes for a moment to listen to their breathing and the distant waves in the air.

 

"Wonwoo had a hard time. I mean, like I know how was he like 'cause I've known him since we're wearing diapers and he's..." Soonyoung takes one of Wonwoo's hands on his, tracing the evident veins. "He's afraid. He doesn't even want an ability, not something this destructive. I try so hard to help, to keep him safe, I've always been here for him, but I know it isn't enough. I can't lose him, Jihoon." Soonyoung looks at him, the hopelessness showing in his eyes. "He's the only one I have left."

 

_You have me now._ Jihoon places his hand on Soonyoung's shoulder, "You have us here in the facility now. We'll be with you and Wonwoo."

  
"Yeah, he'll be happier soon. He has yet to meet his saviours, right?"

 

"Wait. Minghao and Jun?"

 

Soonyoung gives him a sly smirk. "Something tells me he'll be closing them books just for a certain Chinese cutie."

 

"Eh—but Soonyoung, what the fuck, they're both Chinese! Which one?"

 

"Are you saying both of them are cute?"

 

Jihoon turns pink. "N-not what I meant!" He stammers, "Besides, Minghao is already taken!"

 

Soonyoung just smiles at him.

 

 


	4. [원우] When dawn comes, like the sky and sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung was far beyond shitting around when he said they're prince charmings. More like princes of China. God, Wonwoo wants to pass out, spontaneously combust (bust a nut, most likely), then pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, long chapter with 7.4k! I had this chapter pre-typed since chapter 2 (cuz I adore Junnie sm in this) so it’s most likely the longest I've ever written in this fic so far (it was 17 pages oooh boi~)... I'll do my best to write the next one, but I can’t guarantee when I’ll be able to post it ‘cause of uni huhu so expect delays for probs the next 2 weeks (T⌓T)
> 
> Flower meanings for my bubu HaoHao:  
> Ivy geranium - "your hand for the next dance"  
> Lavender - distrust  
> Yellow rose - forgive and forget  
> Dogsbane - deceit

 

 

_All he could feel was pain, but it felt so good that he didn't even mind how constricted his chest was. Something hurts, just by his lungs. It was getting a little harder to breathe, but he moved forward._

 

_It was dark, dark, dark._

 

_All he could see was dark._

 

_There were footsteps coming from behind him. Two pairs of footsteps, and he turned around to look who they are. He squinted, seeing red and blue outlines of two people standing a few feet away. A strong energy surrounds them, the taller of the two, the red one, overpowering the other. Wielders._

 

_"Are you alright?" One of them asked._

 

_A growl rattled from his throat._

 

_The blue one tugged on the red. "Ge, maybe we should leave him alone."_

 

_"But I saw his face, he's bloody and injured! Look, he can't even stand right." Red reasons out, "We can't leave someone like this. He needs our help."  
_

 

_Blue sighed, taking a step forward. "Fine. Hey man, do you wanna go to a hospital?"_

 

**_Hospital? You don't need one._ **

 

**_Yeah, Wonwoo. You're fine._ **

 

**_Take them out, Wonwoo._ **

 

_He shook his head and flicked his wrist, letting the shadows aim for the blue's neck. He smirked at the sight of someone struggling, clawing at the shadows he couldn't touch. The red cursed in another language he was familiar with, but his mind was too foggy to point out which. Choking sounds filled the air, more and more like music to his ears._

 

_Suddenly, there was a bright light. He snarled at it, rushing forward to attack the red one but his foot got caught on something._

 

_And he fell into the darkness once again._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Wonwoo opens his eyes, all he sees is white. It's initial for a person to think he's in heaven or at the hospital with the way everything is white and peaceful. But for Wonwoo, his initial reaction is to think that he was finally caught by the government and now he's a subject to experimentation and torture. Oh god, he hadn't even say goodbye to his best friend yet. Hopefully the prophet didn't get caught too. He sits up, studying the all-white room. The only things contrasting to everything are himself in a grey pullover and sweatpants, his black backpack on a chair beside the bed and a dozing guy sitting beside it. In Wonwoo's perspective, the guy looks absolutely stunning. Sun-kissed skin, cute nose, plush pink lips, jaw line that can cut diamonds and a mop of shiny cobalt blue-gray hair. He's tall judging from the limbs outstretched on his slumber, and the angle of his neck looked dangerously painful from the way it's lulled to the side. His clothing is rather casual than prison-like _—_ just a plaid button down, black jeans and neon green flip flops? Wonwoo is judging it silently _—_ somaybe he's wrong about all his assumptions, but he'll never know until the guy wakes up.

 

The clock on the wall says 5:32, which is unusual for him to wake up to since he's a night owl (that or he never sleeps at all, considering his double majors) than a morning person. One of his hands is tied on the metal bar by the side of his bed and he begins to panic, mind going all _ABORT ABORT ABORT_ with a screech his throat manages to croak out. Wonwoo claws at the strap, tugging and pulling until the person sleeping stirs in his seat and Wonwoo stops, staring at the figure who yelps from the pain on his neck. The boy hisses a little, rubbing his neck and turns his head to where Wonwoo is. His eyes are like a freshly mined ruby, twinkling in curiosity.

 

"Hey, you're awake!" The boy jolts out of the chair, smiling widely at Wonwoo that the latter flinches from the sight. Oh man, this boy really is _tall_. Taller than Wonwoo, damn he's a giant. He also has a dazzling smile, one that can easily sway people, with prominent canines. "You okay? Do you need some water? Anything hurting? Are you hungry? I can cook you some food if you wanna eat _—_ "

 

"Where am I? Who are you?" Wonwoo shoots back, still trying to break free from the strap. The boy blinks at him, stopping his wave of questions and tilting his head. He reminds Wonwoo of a puppy. He can almost see an imaginary tail wagging behind him and ears drooping in confusion.

 

"Oh shit, sorry about that strap! You were flailing that arm last night and creating shadow wolves in the room. You didn't hurt anyone this time, though, so don't worry!" Puppy boy rushes to the other side of the bed to remove the strap and Wonwoo instantly backs away to the headboard as soon as his arm is free. Puppy boy steps back from his movements, but smiles sheepishly. "I'm Kim Mingyu, by the way. I'm a wielder like you. Mine's _Thermal_ ability, means I can control temperature. I mostly use heat."

 

Wonwoo takes time to process that information. So he has been kidnapped by a wielder, he guesses. And temperature has no match for shadow so Wonwoo can easily take this guy down, but the amount of light in this room is almost blinding— _wait, did he just say 'didn't hurt anyone this time'?_

 

"Did I hurt someone? Where am I anyways? And how long was I out?" Wonwoo's starting to feel really bad. Maybe he's hungry or just generally feeling bad because apparently from the past few hours or days, he had done some things he doesn't remember. Curse this ability.

 

Mingyu waves his hands around, "You're in Pledis Facility in Jeju. It's an underground base for wielders like us. Don't worry, this is the safest place a wielder in Korea could possibly be. We protect each other." He takes a remote from his pocket, pressing a button three times. "My friends found you in an alleyway all bloody and stuff. You shadow choked one of them but you passed out. They had brought you here to save you. And also uh, you were out for a day or so."

 

"Hold up. We're in Jeju Island?" Mingyu nods. That's ridiculous. "But I live in Seoul! I can't be in Jeju! My life is in there!"

 

"Not until you're completely fine, you can't go back to Seoul. Even so, I can't have you staying there." Someone says from the doorway and they both look to see a short boy with pastel pink hair leaning on the wall, piercing cat-like eyes seem to be gazing through Wonwoo's soul. He slowly walks towards the edge of the bed beside Mingyu. Wonwoo feels a shiver down his spine, but keeps his well-practiced blank face. "I'll only send you there with someone to help you pack your things, then you will stay here."

 

"Oh, but I—"

 

"Jihoon-nim, sorry to interrupt but," Mingyu bows a little, "should I fetch Jeonghan-hyung?"

 

"Yeah, and wake Soonyoung up too. Tell them to come here, then carry on your duties." The short boy —Jihoon, now Wonwoo's brain supplies— dismisses Mingyu, eyes not leaving Wonwoo.

 

Hold up. Soonyoung? And double hold up. _Jihoon?_ This is Soonyoung's soon-to-be boyfriend? What the fuck, he _is_ a tiny Satan. (Or just tiny. Wow, Soonyoung wasn't shitting around when he said small but feisty.)

 

"Right away, hyungnim!" Mingyu throws another huge smile at Wonwoo and a bow to Jihoon before leaving. Wonwoo wants to scream _'don't go, he'll probably kill me'_ at the giant puppy, but he can't even open his mouth from the fear of getting thrown out. Safe facility or not, Wonwoo doesn't trust these people. Plus, they got Soonyoung too. What are they going to do to them?

 

For a while Jihoon stands there, watching his every move, like he's calculating. There's something about him that makes Wonwoo want to cower in fear, but he holds back. Wonwoo thinks it's the eyes. Jihoon looks young, but his eyes say otherwise.

 

"How long do I have to stay here?" Wonwoo fiddles with the blanket, sucking in a breath before adding, "After getting my things, I mean."

 

He expects Jihoon to say forever, but instead Jihoon mumbles, "It's a protocol to say as long as you want, as long as you if feel threatened by the outside, but you're unstable."

 

 _I feel threatened with your presence._ He thinks, but all what escaped from his mouth is, "Oh. So is forever solely an option or a suggestion?"

 

Jihoon blinks at him. "I'm just kidding." Wonwoo nervously laughs, "I don't even know what happened to get me to land here."

 

"You were injured when my people found you, having several hairline fractures. You were dying and you were trying to kill them." There's a distinct bite in Jihoon's tone, it doesn't show on his face, but Wonwoo knows he's pissed. "Good thing my _Mentifery_ wielder was there, he transported you here easily by portals. He and my healer saved you from asphyxiation." Jihoon steps forward, pointing a mock-stern finger at him, now snarling. "Don't fucking think you're off the hook so easily, Jeon Wonwoo. You owe me and my people a lot."

 

Wonwoo inches backwards at the headboard, a small thump when he hits his head. Jihoon is terrifying for his small frame. Maybe Wonwoo shouldn't underestimate him. He'll definitely lose in a fist fight with this guy. "I-I'm sorry, I—"

 

"Hey, what's going on here?" A long-haired guy steps in, followed by a yawning Soonyoung behind him. The former has a pleasant smile on his lips. He radiates serenity, almost like an angel. Soonyoung is still out of it, hair a huge fluffy mess and stumbling on his feet but fortunately Jihoon catches him. From the sight of his best friend, Wonwoo feels relieved. He thinks if he spent a few more seconds alone with Jihoon, he might have been obliterated by the small male's glare. What is Jihoon's ability anyway? Wonwoo racks his brain for anything that Soonyoung told him about Jihoon, but nothing comes up aside from _"He's so cute and small and feisty and total boyfriend material"_. Looking at Jihoon, Wonwoo can't see the boyfriend material at all, more like a ball of anger enough to fuel hell.

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes. He stands back to support the drowsy orange haired by placing his arm around his waist. "Giving him a piece of my mind."

 

"That's," Soonyoung clings to Jihoon, yawning then leans his head on Jihoon's shoulder. It looks like an awkward angle, but he (and Jihoon) isn't complaining. "not necessary, Hoonie. Won-Won will understand" —yawn— "after talking to the Chinese duo."

 

Jihoon scoffs, but says nothing. Wonwoo furrows his brows at Soonyoung's words (also the fact that Soonyoung isn't even acknowledging him and then go speak about him like he isn't in the room).

 

"Hello, Wonwoo." The long haired beauty goes beside Wonwoo, waving his hand as yellow field appears. Wonwoo yelps at the sudden shimmering light, and the newcomer smiles warmly at him. "I'm Yoon Jeonghan, _Cure_ ability. I'm here to check up on your condition. I'm certain you already know Soonyoung."

 

"Y-yeah." Jeonghan only widens his smile as Wonwoo watches Jihoon carefully put Soonyoung in an empty chair near the closed panels that are supposed windows. Wonwoo recalls Mingyu saying this is an underground base so he can't really tell, but he thinks the sunrise might have been pretty to look at here in Jeju.

 

Jeonghan taps his leg with his finger, making Wonwoo flinch and almost kick him. He smiles, "Your vitals are steady, but you need to rest more, Wonwoo. Mingyu's cooking breakfast by now, so expect him to drop by again once he's finished."

 

"Are we done here?" Jihoon pipes up from behind Jeonghan, a scowl evident on his features. "I have to catch up with the Daegu and Gyeonggi-do bases."

 

"Ah, are Cheollie and Shua going to transfer sometime soon? Shua said something along the lines of that. And they already did your dirty work a day ago, isn't it nice to have them not on-call?" Jeonghan clasps his hands together, making the yellow field around Wonwoo disappear. At the sound, Soonyoung groans a bit and holds on Jihoon's arm tighter. (Or was it because of what Jeonghan asked?)

 

Jihoon's scowl deepens, "It depends on Seungcheol if he wants, I don't fucking care, but if he tries anything with me again, he'll be sleeping with the sharks. I'm going to talk to Yoonji-noona and Jihyo-yah."

 

"Isn't talking to Yoonji-noona going to be awkward? Cheollie picked her over you, after all." Jeonghan smirks as Jihoon throws him a pointed look.

 

"Don't test me, _hyung_ , I don't give a single shit if you're older than me. This is my turf and I won't hesitate to do anything drastic." The way Jihoon said hyung was so dripped in poison that even Wonwoo felt disrespected.

 

"Very well, then." Jeonghan stands up, shaking his head at Jihoon, disappointment evident on his angelic face. Wonwoo is having second thoughts if he's really an angel he presents him to be. "I'll come with you, I want to see Shua." He turns back to Wonwoo, giving him another genuine smile. "If anything hurts again, find Junhui. See you around, Wonwoo." He leaves the room and once again, everything falls into silence except for Soonyoung's light snoring.

 

 _Oh, so Soonyoung's to-be boyfriend had a bitter love life. A pity. Then again, he's mean as hell so that explains that._ Wonwoo purses his lips, questions piling up in his mind as he observes how careful Jihoon is around the sleepy Soonyoung. He hears Jihoon mumbling under his breath as he shakes the other awake. Soonyoung groans once more, but still asleep nonetheless. Wonwoo smirks at a frustrated Jihoon, then cups his hands to his mouth.

 

"Kwon Soonyoung, Fighting!" He yells in a booming voice, making Soonyoung stand up abruptly and scream so loud he thinks it might've echoed throughout the whole island.

 

Jihoon looks suprised, "What...?"

 

Wonwoo snorts, earning a glare and a grin from the two. Soonyoung happily waves at him, peculiar eyes turning into slits. "Hey, good morning! How are you feeling, Wonnie? Yeah, I know, shocking we're here right? I've always wanted to go to Jejudo!"

 

Okay, okay. Same Soonyoung as always. "Oh, a bit spooked but I'm fine."

 

"Good, good!" Soonyoung takes something from his hoodie pocket, and puts it on the bed. It's Wonwoo's wristwatch. Wonwoo grabs it, inspecting if there are any scratches. To his inner horror, there are specs of dried blood instead. Wonwoo looks back up to Soonyoung who’s scratching his head. "Had to send Chan, Jisoo-ssi and Seungcheol-ssi to get that back from those hooligans that beat you up."

 

"Those people you picked up a fight with knows you have an ability." Jihoon says flatly. He glanced at the backpack on the chair, shaking his head. "Before they can even tell anyone else, we had it taken care of."

 

Wonwoo feels his chest restrict. Is that the dirty work Jeonghan mentioned? "W-what did you do to them? It's not their fault, it was mine! I was the one who—"

 

"Their fault or not, they were normies. We can't risk our identities being revealed, especially the unstable ones like you. If we didn't prevent it, the government will trace you and your life will be over so just stay put and don't ask any more questions." Jihoon's face is blank and so is Wonwoo's, but he can clearly see the supposed leader's frustration about the topic at hand with his clenched fists. Wonwoo should have shut up about it. But what can he do than ask questions? He can't remember anything, other than sitting in a diner for a late dinner... and when he attacked that blue one. His head felt heavy while he was reading and that's it. How is he even going to know what did he do if he didn't ask? What does Jihoon want from him, say thank you even though he probably had those people dead?

 

Well, yes. A simple thank you is enough.

 

Soonyoung tugs on Jihoon's sleeve, already a few steps to the door. "Okay, that's enough Jihoon-ah. Let Wonwoo rest."

 

The leader removes Soonyoung's hand and glowers vehemently at Wonwoo, then storms out with a slam of the door. Soonyoung sighs, flashing Wonwoo an apologetic smile. "Sorry about Jihoon. He tends to be a little difficult, but deep down he really cares. Don't worry about it, okay? We're all friends here. I'm just glad you're alright."

 

He wants to say something, something that can assure Soonyoung that he's not scared of Jihoon and everything else, but all he can do is nod. Soonyoung clicks his tongue, looking down on his socked feet while playing with the end of his hoodie. He sits down at the edge of the bed. "I know you're afraid of them, Wonwoo. Don't be."

 

Right. "You've seen this, haven't you?"

 

"Kinda. Sorry, I didn't tell you. We're here for a reason." The prophet waves his hand dismissively, smiling. Wonwoo widens his eyes, making Soonyoung laugh more. "We arrived here the same day, I was just a few hours earlier. I've seen enough of this place in my visions, it feels like I've lived here for a long time."

 

"How did— what happened to me?"

 

Soonyoung lets out a small sigh, "Your ability did you a big one, Wonwoo. You had your lungs pierced by your own ribs, dude. Jeonghan said you were supposed to be dead, but I guess your ability doesn’t want your body to die on it yet. Whether you like it or not, we'll have to stay here. I already told you not to stay out late." Wonwoo winces a little at that. Yeah, his best friend did warn him, but he was careless of the time and forgot about it too. "I weighed out pros and cons in telling you about this beforehand, but all of it ends up with you dying or getting caught, so I didn't elaborate. I don't know what else to do but let it happen."

 

Wonwoo swallows. "Oh."

 

The cheerful glow from Soonyoung dissipates, replaced by an aura of wariness. Wonwoo mentally hits himself. Most of the time, Wonwoo disregards Soonyoung's ability to see the future. It's because he's terrified of what their future will be, even if he believes Soonyoung's words to heart. He knows the boy only means well. They've been looking out for each other's backs since they're little, even when their parents got taken away and they had to go live with Wonwoo's aunt in Changwon. (When their parents were gone, between the two of them, Soonyoung took charge more. Wonwoo doesn’t question his authority most of the time ‘cause he trusts him.) Soonyoung has a way around to what will happen to them, he'll make sure it's always the right one. So for what went down Friday night, he can't really blame Soonyoung for not telling him details.

 

He changes the subject. "When can I meet this Junhui that Jeonghan-ssi mentioned? I'd like to meet him... and uh, yeah."

 

"Junhui's already awake, he's helping out Mingyu in the kitchen. He's one of those people who can wake up in the ass crack of dawn. You'll be able to leave this room after breakfast, so by then you can drop by the greenhouse to meet Junhui and Minghao, the Chinese duo that saved your life." With that, Soonyoung's grin is back, but there's something more to it. Before Wonwoo can ask, a phone goes off and the prophet groans, fishing it out of his pocket to see while muttering about number thirtieth outcome, then puts it away. He fiddles with his hoodie again, "I gotta go, Hoonie's losing his shit about this Skype call." Soonyoung shuffles nearer and hugs Wonwoo tightly, and he hugs back. The older pulls away after a few seconds, grinning widely. "I'll see you later when you've finished touring around."

 

"Good luck with that devil boyfriend of yours. Don't forget me." Wonwoo kisses his forehead, making the sun to their tandem giggle.

 

"I won't, you'll always be my number one." Soonyoung does the same, then nuzzles his nose on Wonwoo's before standing up. "Bye, Won-Won! Love you!"

 

"Love you too, Ten-Ten." Wonwoo slightly smiles as Soonyoung dashes out of the door.

 

The only sound of his breathing, the ticking of the clock and the air condition are filling his ears. He glances at the clock, reading 6:16, then he gazes down on the wristwatch on his lap. For some reason, he doesn't feel any grudge against anyone, not even Jihoon or those hooligans. To Wonwoo, as long as he and Soonyoung are safe, it's bearable. He only hopes that the thing inside him won't terrorise these people.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After getting pancakes and eggs for breakfast, courtesy of Mingyu, Wonwoo is free to roam around as long as he doesn't leave the base. Mingyu kept him company as he ate, rambling about— how the facility above is a shelter for ex-wielders who were traumatized from the experiments and below the ground is a huge bunker for wielders; that Jihoon (Mingyu refers to him as Woozi sometimes, he hasn't asked why) is one of those tough on outside, soft on inside people; most wielders here are either runaways or their parents are deceased (Mingyu told him that he ran away from home with Minghao, found by Jihoon and took them in); and that not everyone who Jihoon recruits stay long, but some of them are loyal to him like Mingyu.

 

Wonwoo sat through it, absorbing the words as he can and watching how cute Mingyu is when he laughs or when he tells a story while waving his hands around. He thinks Mingyu would be a really nice friend. He never bothered finding more friends when he developed his ability in high school, so having someone to laugh and talk to aside from Soonyoung is like a breath of fresh air. When the topic shifts to school, he immediately learned that Mingyu was a freshman in his university back in Seoul, majored in culinary arts and joined the basketball team, but dropped out to stay in the facility and took online courses.

 

"It was fun to be with the normies, but I tend to use my ability when I cook so I decided to just stay here instead of exposing myself. Jihoon-nim helped me through it along with Minghao, so I'm thankful to have them. Hao and I got here just a few years after the facility was built, soon then we made more friends and have a new family who accepts us. The people here are good people, hyung." Mingyu has a faraway smile on his face, but it gets replaced by a pout. "But most of the time, they see me as this clumsy giant that hinders their way but I'm not always like that. I can do great things too!" Mingyu pouts more, imaginary dog ears drooping on his head. "I just want some appreciation."

 

Wonwoo feels bad for him. Mingyu does seem like a great guy to have around, and he already resents those people who have wronged this cute pup. He reaches out to put a hand on Mingyu's shoulder, squeezing it. "Hey, I'm grateful that you took time to cook breakfast for me and nice enough stay to keep me company. Thanks for that. Those people who don't appreciate you can gladly piss off. Don't pout now, please? Even if it's cute when you pout, I don't want you sad."

 

"I'm cute when I pout?" Mingyu pouts even more, jutting his bottom lip excessively and Wonwoo just rolls his eyes. This is becoming unbearable. Unbearably cute.

 

"Seriously, that's all you got from that?"

 

"Yeah!" Mingyu scoots closer to him and leans his head on Wonwoo's shoulder, sighing happily. "And you're welcome, hyung!"

 

Not minding the sudden invasion of space, Wonwoo hums and closes his eyes. He can practically hear his and Mingyu's heart beating on how quiet it is. The room goes a bit warmer. He opens one eye to check on Mingyu, who has his eyes closed too with a smile. _Ah, so cute._

 

“Won-hyung.” Wonwoo hums in response. “I’ve never had quiet like this since HaoHao fell asleep on me heating him up with my hug. It feels nice.”

 

“Yeah, it does. To be honest, I can’t have this kind of silence with Soonyoung before. He’s too… sunny.”

 

Mingyu laughs, body shifting to wrap his arms around Wonwoo. Instantly, he warms up more. The thing is, Wonwoo doesn’t know if it’s just Mingyu’s ability or his body is reacting weirdly to skinship. Being cuddled by a hot dude isn’t a regular thing to him. Speaking of Soonyoung and his endless chatter, he recalls that one piece of information he’s been wanting to ask.

 

"Uh, Mingyu?"

 

Almost too eager, Mingyu faces him with an expectant grin. God, he's too adorable. "Yeah?"

 

"Soonyoung mentioned a greenhouse earlier... where can I find it?"

 

"Oh! You're looking for HaoHao and Junnie?" Wonwoo nods and Mingyu continues, "From this room, take a left then go down to the east wing and then turn another left and keep walking until you see a glass double door. That's the greenhouse." Mingyu keeps making vague hand motions, confusing Wonwoo along with it. "Then go inside, usually they hang out near the heart of it. If they aren't there, they're probably in the dining area with Hansol and Chan or out somewhere around the world. Junnie can create portals to anywhere and only brings HaoHao and Jihoon-nim with him when he does." Mingyu pouts again, aware that he's endearing in Wonwoo's eyes. How can someone be so tall and cute and hot at the same time?

 

Wonwoo blinks a few times, trying his best to keep in mind what Mingyu just blurted out. "Okay, thanks."

 

Something beeps and Mingyu quickly stands up, startling Wonwoo in the process. The giant fishes out the same remote from earlier and presses the button twice. (Wonwoo stares at it, is that a pager?) Mingyu smiles at Wonwoo, collecting the empty bowls and plates back to the trolley he used. "I gotta leave you for a while, hyung, I have some duties to do. Jihoon-nim said after you walked around, stop by Dokyeom's station for assessment."

 

 _Where the hell is Dokyeom's station? And who is he?_ "Okay. Thanks again, Mingyu."

 

"No problem, hyung! See ya!" With that, Mingyu rolls away and closes the door.

 

Wonwoo sighs, getting up to rummage in his backpack for his phone. He examines it, finding no harm but his battery is pretty low.

 

* * *

**Chat: sunyoung and wonmoon**

**[101096] and [shadowoo]**

 

**[07:23]**

 

 **shadowoo:** hey do you know where to get to the greenhouse?? Mingyu confuses me.

 **shadowoo:** where can I find Dokyeom's station?

 **101096:** LMAOOOO

 

 **_101096_ ** _changed the chat name to **wonwoo is bad at directions**_

 

 **shadowoo:** smh

 **shadowoo:** I'm not, it's just that Mingyu talks fast and I can't keep up with his hand motions

 **101096:** ok so from ur room, take a left thn go down to the east wing then turn another left and keep walking until u get to a glass dbldoor w maidenhair ferns then go inside, they shud be at the  <3 of it but if theyre not they might b w hansol n chan or out smwhr in the planet

 **101096:** fyi dokyeom is seokmin,, n u can find him at west wing, knock 1st when u see a grey metal door w sun stickers on it

 **101096:** ure welcc

 

 **_shadowoo_ ** _changed the chat name to **soonyoung is a mega cheating asshole**_

 

 **101096:** WHTA DID I DO TO U

 **101096:** THE DISREPSECT

 **shadowoo:** tHATS WHAT MINGYU TOLD ME DONT USE YOUR FUTURE SIFHT YUO LIL SHIT

 **shadowoo:** I don't even know who hansol and chan are???

 **101096:** oh damn u know my secrets!! :o

 **shadowoo:** you're no help fuck you dude

 **101096:** thx but dis ass aint available tho it belongs to jihoonie

 **shadowoo:** the question is, does his ass belong to you cuz for all we know it might still belong to that Seungcheol guy

 **101096:** i

 **101096:** U FUCKER URE SUPPOSED TO CHEER ME ON NOT DRAG ME DONW

 **101096:** ANd besides he n Deconstruction dude arent in good terms ive seen it maself so LMAO I WIN BITCH

 **shadowoo:** rude. Deconstruction?

 **101096:** nvrmind lol go find ur prince charmings in the grnhs n get sum dicks aye~

 **shadowoo:** you're gross af

 **shadowoo:** why am I friends with you again?

 **101096:** cuz u luv me n my cheating self ^^

 **shadowoo:** nah, it's to know which day is best to go get food for chuseok.

**101096:**

**shadowoo:** please rot in hell, thanks.

 **101096:** see ya there baby~

* * *

 

Cursing Soonyoung in his head for being such a cheat, he puts on the slippers beside the bed and leaves the room. There’s more white and touches of grey outside. Wonwoo scratches his head, looking at both passages left and right. “Left… then downstairs to East wing.”

 

He proceeds to do the instructions, more or less getting sights of white and grey walls. A yellow sign is placed on one wall when he turned another left, saying ‘GREENHOUSE’ with a bold black arrow pointing further, and under it an ‘ELEVATOR’ pointing to the right. Wonwoo takes note of that, he’ll most likely need it later. As what Mingyu and Soonyoung had mentioned, there’s a double door at the end of the hallway with ferns out front. When he stops at the door, Wonwoo catches the sight of himself on the glass, seeing his hair is dishevelled. He turns red, embarrassingly fixing his hair while thinking, _I spent breakfast with a hot piece of ass named Mingyu while looking like a dead ass roadkill?_ _Damnit, life. Why you gotta do me over like this?_

Deeming himself presentable (he checked his clothes for stains, there’s nothing shameful or anything so he’s good), he opens the glass door and steps in. The first thing that hits him is the scent of flowers in the air, along with the array of colours around him. Every single flower in the world might be in here judging from how huge this greenhouse is. There’s even trees of some types around, mostly oak and acacia that supports many different orchids. Butterflies fly here and there. It’s the best garden Wonwoo has ever been in his life. He walks on the rusty red brick path, seeing flower hybrids watering some plants. They remind him of Groot from _The Guardians of the Galaxy_ , except they’re all tulips instead of trees.

 

Wonwoo approaches an orange one (not because it kinda reminds him of Soonyoung’s hair) and kneels beside it. He smiles at it when it stops watering and waves a leafy hand at him. “Hi, there. Are Minghao and Junhui here?”

 

The orange tulip nods, pointing towards the brick path. Wonwoo glances briefly, then turns to it again. “Ah, so I should just follow the path, then?” Another nod. “Okay, thank you.”

 

Orange Tulip waves its hand again when Wonwoo gets up and walks to where it pointed. He spots a flash of stark purple and leather among the greens, and he finds two people, a red and purple haired (everyone in this facility seemed to have a bright hair colour, should he dye his hair too? Is it mandatory? He's thinking of teal green to contrast his dark aesthetic), standing in front of a growing oak tree, one of them with his hands raised as he compels the tree to grow even bigger. Their backs are turned from him, so he couldn't see their faces. The red haired is wearing a sweatshirt with the surname _KIM_ spelled just under its hood, while the purple haired wears the leather he saw. If the first one is growing trees, then the purple haired one must be the wielder he's looking for. After hyping himself up, Wonwoo walks over to where they are, stopping a few meters away by the dandelions.

 

_"... can't stop worrying about you. I'm glad he didn't try choking the guy back in his sleep too."_

 

_"I'll come with him to the market tomorrow to make up for it. He worries too much."_

 

_"I'm sure Mingyu would appreciate that, Xiao Hao."_

 

_"Shut up, I'm just doing it so he'll stop whining at me."_

 

_"Please, I know you think he's cute when he's whining."_

 

_"Whatever. By the way, what were hyungnim's plans on the shadow boy again?"_

 

 _"He didn't finalize anything yet, but I don't think Ji will let him stay in the Seoul base. Seokjin's team knows him, but they didn't realize he has an ability because he's not much of a talker and the_ Null _wielder is in his classes. Jihoon told them he'll take over his case. Sad to say he has to drop out of uni, I heard he has very good grades."_

 

_"That fucking sucks for him."_

 

It's a good thing he decided to take up Mandarin lessons when he was in high school. Soonyoung wasn't also shitting around when he said Chinese duo.

 

Wonwoo furrows his brows. Seokjin has an ability? _Null_ wielder? And who are his team? And worst of all, he has to drop out? After all that hard work and running on cheap coffee?

 

Swallowing a lump on his throat, he raises his hand to wave a bit, though it looks more like he's swatting an imaginary fly. "Uh, hello."

 

The red haired one, now Wonwoo justifies as Minghao, nearly jumps a mile and curses, stopping the tree growing. The purple haired, Junhui, laughs a little (which sounds like ringing bells, what the-?) and whips around to look at Wonwoo. Minghao gives him an once-over before saying something to Junhui again.

 

_"What the fuck, he can talk? He actually looks decent under the sunlight."_

 

These two think he can't understand them. Sike. Wonwoo keeps a straight face, but he really wanted to frown or maybe say something back... but he can't even insult the guy 'cause he doesn't know him yet. He does want to yell, _are you saying I look ugly in the darkness?_

 

 _"Are you saying he looked ugly that night?"_ Junhui makes a face, hitting Minghao lightly by the shoulder.

 

 _"Well, yeah, 'cause he was bloody and beaten up to the bone, I'm surprised you managed to heal him back into a decent human being. His eyes were so inhuman that night, though."_ Minghao earns a flick to his forehead from the other.

 

_"You're so mean."_

 

As they whisper-bicker at each other (which is rude), Wonwoo takes this as an opportunity to stare at them. Both have piercings that Wonwoo dreams of having; Minghao having dangled earrings and a helix chalcedonic stud on his left ear, while Junhui has two ring loops on both ears and a silver band on his bottom lip. Minghao is skinny with long limbs that are clearly made for moving quickly, sharp dark brown eyes, defined jawline and ruffled tomato red hair. He's like an elf turned Poison Ivy. Frankly, his demeanour screams _'I don't like you so fuck off'_ vibes because of that pouty frown, but Wonwoo couldn't care less than get intrigued. He's wearing a large sweatshirt with a logo of his university in front (Wonwoo has never seen Minghao around campus, so maybe this sweatshirt isn't his or he graduated) and white washed ripped jeans, paired with dirt-clad sneakers. There are a couple of vines and ivy geranium flowers wrapped on his right thigh. Minghao is very good-looking, if he's being honest. On the other hand, Junhui has that obnoxious purple hair, expressive doe eyes lined with eyeliner, golden tanned arms that have flowers tattooed on his skin, and those plump lips sexily enhanced by the lip ring. Compared to Minghao's softie get-up, Junhui dresses like trouble. Black Metallica shirt under a leather jacket with rolled up sleeves (who rolls up leather jacket sleeves? Wonwoo wants to scream), ripped jeans that showcases half of his left thigh and combat boots that can probably crush someone's skull. Wonwoo can only describe Junhui as sin with legs.

 

Actually no, _both_ Junhui and Minghao are sin with legs. Holy shit, if Mingyu is hot, what are these two? Soonyoung was far beyond shitting around when he said they're prince charmings. More like princes of China. God, Wonwoo wants to pass out, spontaneously combust (bust a nut, most likely), then pass out.

 

Junhui steps towards him, flashing a bright smile. His actions are so different from his appearance. "Hey, you're finally up! How are you feeling?"

 

Junhui's voice is soft (another thing that contrasts his appearance), a bit low-pitched but sweet. It makes Wonwoo want to record it and listen to it forever. Wonwoo weakly smiles back. _Very nauseous and about to cream my pants since you're definitely the epitome of the most amazing wet dream. Who knows what it's like to kiss those lips and run a tongue on that lip ring—_ "I feel fine, just a bit lost."

 

"Yeah, really lost, like the first time we saw you. So lost that you tried killing me." Minghao grumbles —heavily accented, also a little high pitched, dripping with sarcasm— and crosses his arms. At his feet, the ground sprouts a bunch of lavenders. He earns an elbow jab and a curse in Mandarin from Junhui. Minghao then rolls his eyes, showing a very fake smile. "I meant to say, 'hello, and welcome to Pledis Facility. I'm Xu Minghao, plant manipulation ability. Totally choke-proof. What are windpipes for anyway.’” (Another elbow jab.)

 

Was Wonwoo choking Minghao that bad or this is just how Minghao is? Damn, his snark is real. Wonwoo really hates himself for doing such a thing to a hottie. He probably lost his chances on getting with these two. They have this major power couple vibes going on, while Wonwoo feels like a shitty third-wheel.

 

Wonwoo slowly nods, utterly speechless 'cause wow. He did not come here to get his dignity eaten by a venus flytrap that is Xu Minghao. Wait, wait. He said _Xu_ Minghao. Why is it _Kim_ spelled on his back? So the sweatshirt belongs to someone else then. Maybe it's Mingyu's? The fluff giant did mention he was a former student and said the slender Chinese male's name quite a lot. And _a lot_ is an understatement.

 

"I'm Wen Junhui, you can call me Jun. _Mentifery_ ability wielder at your service." He extends a hand to Wonwoo with a grin, far more welcoming than Minghao's. Wen Junhui reminds Wonwoo of a panther. A panther with purple hair. The Pink Panther theme song starts playing in his mind. Wonwoo shakes his head at it (mentally, of course).

 

Wonwoo gazes down at Junhui's hand before grasping it to shake. He can feel his palms sweating from the panther's presence. Augh, it must be disgusting for Junhui to hold his hand, but nothing changes in Junhui's pleased expression. He clears his throat, "Jeon Wonwoo, shadow wielder."

 

"Nice to meet you Wonwoo!" Junhui happily replies, then lets go of Wonwoo's hand when Minghao puts a protective arm over Junhui's shoulders. It sparks something in Wonwoo's chest.

 

"Let me start with my three-part apology speech." He bows, mostly at Minghao than Junhui for if he even once pay one more glance at the other, Wonwoo might lose his shit and choke on his own spit because of how beautiful Junhui is. "I want to apologize for how I acted the other night. I'm sorry for to choking and hurting you. Truthfully, I don't remember it much, but I'm really sorry for doing it. Uh, I also want to say thank you for saving me back there and I'm sorry for being a pain in the a—"

 

"Okay, you can stop now." Minghao snorts, chuckling. Junhui follows suit. This makes it twice as embarrassing for Wonwoo's part.

 

Wonwoo stiffens up, waving his hands. "But—"

 

Minghao raises a brow, as if to challenge Wonwoo to contradict him one more time. An array of yellow roses and small bell-shaped greenish white flowers appear on the other's hair, forming a flower crown. Wonwoo clams his mouth shut to stare at it, and the _Spring_ wielder smirks. "Whatever, it's in the past. I forgive you. We wielders stick together, shadow choking or not. I'm not that petty to hold it against you."

 

"Xiao HaoHao, you're like, the pettiest person I've ever met aside from Jeonghan-hyung. What the hell." Junhui snickers, jabbing his elbow again on the younger Chinese's side.

 

"Ow, that fucking hurts! Jun, shut it! Can't you see I'm trying to be nice? And stop calling me that in front of people."

 

"It's hyung to you."

 

"You're only hyung outside this greenhouse. Wanna feel my wrath, Moon Fairy?"

 

 _Moon Fairy?_ Wonwoo watches them bicker again (now in Mandarin instead of Korean) with a helpless look on his face, wondering what went wrong in his past life to deserve this.

 

"Anyways, Wonwoo." Junhui nudges Minghao to the side and takes one of Wonwoo's hands on his, flashing a sweet smile that sends a wave of heat on Wonwoo's chest. What the fuck, Wonwoo wanted to squeal and die at the same time. The way Junhui says his name is so natural, like he's made to say it. "Wanna tour a little around the facility? You'll start living here from now on, so I suppose you need to know where's where. Plus, we’re the best tour guides in the facility!" (Minghao whispers, “Debatable, but it’s also true.”)

 

If he didn't explode by seeing that smile, Junhui holding his hand will do. Wonwoo wants to let go and at the same time tighten his grip, but he has to stay Calm and Collected™ for the sake of keeping face. His cheeks betray him, flaring a dark shade of red as he replies, "Sure, I guess."

 

"Then let's go!" Junhui pulls him towards the greenhouse exit, mumbling about maze hallways and multiple rooms.

 

He completely misses the way Minghao quirks an eyebrow at the older or the way Junhui shoots back a pointed look accompanied by flushed cheeks because he's too caught up with his thoughts that consist of _Wen Junhui is holding my hand what do I do what the fuck keep it together Wonwoo, don't embarrass yourself come on should I take Minghao's hand too? No, no he might hit me shit he looks like a hitter augh I want to disappear right no—_

 

"So Wonwoo, what were you doing in an alley past eleven in the evening with broken ribs, nose and a black eye? What did you do?" Minghao asks as they walk through a hallway, hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt as he keeps up with them.

 

Wonwoo tries not to wince from the memory he had this morning, "I don't remember."

 

"Damn." Minghao makes a face. "Does your ability come with amnesia? God, you also have an imperfect part of these fuckin' powers. Like, I can't raise plants if I don't have any of my clothing soiled or Jun here is powerless when it's his birth month." He pluck a leaf from his leg, twiddling it with his thumb and index finger. "And you have amnesia. Amazing."

 

"What Hao is saying is that," Giving Minghao a side-eye for exposing their weaknesses, Junhui squeezes his hand with a sheepish smile, "your injuries that night nearly killed you and we only wanted to find out what's the reason behind it. Will you remember it if you give it time?"

 

"I think so." Wonwoo lowers his head to look at his shoes. The shame and guilt is real. "Sometimes I get flashes of it. I only forget events happen when the darkness becomes too much that it takes over."

 

"Hmm, so you always need to have lights on?"

 

"Jun!" Minghao shrieks, reacher over to hit the older's arm lightly. "What the fuck?"

 

"What? Less darkness!"

 

Wonwoo chuckles, nodding at that. "Actually, Jun is right. I need lights to keep myself in check." He sighs, paying a small glance on his and Junhui's interlinked hands. "Maybe it was too dimmed at the diner that time and it was also late. I'm sorry."

 

"No need to be sorry about that. We'll help you control your ability." Junhui says, "That's what the facility is for aside from being a safe haven."

 

Wonwoo shows both of them a smile. It gives him hope that this ability won't truly take over his life.

 

 


	5. [???] . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: expect delays for the next 2 weeks  
> also me: *squints at the date of the last update which was nine months ago* what the funk yo
> 
> Hello! I know it has been nine (9) months since I updated and I deeply apologize for that ono I had a huge writer's block on this AU and uni was giving me a hard time, then eventually I made an alternate fic of this. If you have seen that cryptic WonHui fic around,,, *sweats* that's the one. I'll try to update this fic every month, depending if I can write down whilst going to work. Again, I apologize for the delays! I hope you like this short chapter owo
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY PRECIOUS BEANIE BUB WONWOO!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

 

 

He glances around the area, keeping in mind that anytime his friends will come back to their room. His phone keeps beeping that tone he knew so well and dreaded eversince he had escaped. Just update then hang up, he chants in his head.

_"Took you long enough."_ A clear image of his father show on his phone, irritation laced in his voice. It's been a long time since he had seen his father in person. Not that he misses him, it's just that lately he doesn't even consider his parents as the people who raised him anymore. They're already replaced by Jihoon who he now considers as his parental figure.

He nervously clears his throat, still on edge. "Sorry, Dad. I couldn't find the right time, my friends are always around."

_"That's alright. Anything new?"_ Behind his father, he can see his mother coming up from behind. She waves with a pleasant smile on her face, which just adds to his anxiety. That smile will always give him nightmares.

"We took in two new guys yesterday. One can predict the future, while the other has umbrakinesis. At least that's what Seokmin said." He says, looking away from the screen and onto the sock on the floor. There's a sigh coming from his father.

_"Confirm it."_

_Traitor traitor traitor traitor--_ "I will, don't worry."

_"Anything else?"_ His mother's voice filters through the speaker, and he tries not to get too affected.

He shows a flashdrive he's fiddling with his fingers. If his parents noticed his hand shaking, they don't comment on it. "I have the copy of the blueprints. It was hard to bypass Seokmin's codes, but I managed to decrypt it. I'll send it to you after this call."

His father nods, _"Good. Can we expect you to have your leader show you the other bases?"_

_You're a traitor. You're breaking their trust in you. You're ruining your life further--_ "I'll try, though I've heard that two wielders from Daegu will be transferring here soon. I could ask one of them where it is."

_"That's great, you're doing so well. We'll look forward to that report."_ His mother says, and it feels like he's being stabbed by needles once again.

"Okay." His finger hovers on the button, but his mother reaches over to the camera like she wanted to caress his cheek just like she used to.

_"We miss you, honey."_

He doesn't look at her anymore. With a sharp inhale, he replies before pressing the button, "Bye, Mom and Dad."

 

 

Watching Wonwoo isn't the best way to spend the day, but he volunteered to help out so here he is. He counts how many times the other's chest go up and down, mirroring it with his own. At times, Wonwoo's fingers move, making the lights in the room go dim. Wonwoo's absorbing the light without his knowledge.

He should tell Jihoon.

Instead, he watches the shadows from under the bed crawl out and latch onto the bedframe; seemingly solid black limbs reaching out to their master. He jumps on his seat when Wonwoo suddenly sits up, eyes still closed. The shadows stop moving, though all of it are now attached to Wonwoo's arms. Distinctively, there's a pungent smell of blood in the air.

"Um, hey? Are you awake?" He covers his nose from the smell, it reminds him of painful memories. He doesn't realize he's backing away until his back hits the wall.

Wonwoo (or something else) tilts his head. The shadows move again, this time to the floor and form figures. He holds his breath long enough until it completely changes.

Wolves.

They begin to walk towards him, hissing sounds echoing along the walls. He keeps his mouth shut from screaming. Why are these wolves hissing?

"You are a slimy little snake." Wonwoo laughs; it's a deep wicked laugh that shakes his whole core. He only hears a laugh like that in movies, when the villain comes up with an evil plan to destroy the world. Hearing it in real life is so terrifying.

Fuck, this guy is terrifying.

"Wha-what do you mean?" He tries to inch backwards, but there's nowhere to go. These wolves have him cornered.

Wonwoo has a shit-eating grin plastered on his face and it's enough for him to be convinced that this person he's talking to right now isn't who he's supposed to be. "We can smell guilt all over ya. Slimy, slimy snake. They took you in and what do you do? Betray them. What a fucking asshole you are, fake wielder."

"How do you know that?" There's no way in hell someone could know that without getting to know him. How did Wonwoo find out? Who is this guy?

"That aside, the red one last night..." Wonwoo lulls his head to the other side, like he's having difficulty keeping himself upright. "... watch out for him. Once he trusts us, we will use Wonwoo to tear apart and consume him."

The room is getting darker and darker that he couldn't see Wonwoo that much anymore. All he can make out is the outline of his jumper, that stupid grin and a bunch of red eyes looking at him. The smell of blood is too suffocating.

"Why are you referring to yourself in third person? Which red one?" He pads for the pager in his pocket. He should've done this the moment Wonwoo sat up.

"Oh, look. Little slimy snake's going to call for help!" Wonwoo mockingly says, the tone of his voice taunting and harassing. "Help me, help me! Help this traitor stop Wonwoo!"

He presses the button as many times as he could, tears welling up at the corner of his eyes. The wolves back up, ready to pounce. He shields himself from the incoming onslaught, but it never comes.

Everything is back to normal. Wonwoo is lying down on the bed the way he was before as if he never moved, the lights are all back on and the wolves nowhere to be seen. The door opens with Mingyu, Jeonghan and Jihoon rushing in, distress in their expressions.

"What? What's wrong?" Jihoon asks, peering down at him on the corner. Jeonghan is checking Wonwoo's vitals, while Mingyu stands on alert at Jeonghan's side.

"Wonwoo." He breathes out, boring holes onto the sleeping figure. "He was making shadow wolves in the room. He sat up and-" He bites his bottom lip, tearing his gaze away. "-and started talking nonesense. When I blinked, everything is back to the way it is."

"Hm, there's seem to be nothing wrong with Wonwoo." Jeonghan says, stifling a yawn.

Jihoon grimaces, which is a common thing to see being sported by their leader, but nonetheless it unsettles him. "Okay, you can go back to your room now. Mingyu, take over."

"I won't let you down, hyungnim!" Mingyu salutes, and he smiles at his friend's gesture. Not once Mingyu had let Jihoon down, so there's no way he will with this task. Besides, it's getting boring keeping an eye on Wonwoo anyways.

He bids them goodbye and leaves, thoughts still swimming around what has happened moments ago. Whatever was going on, he's sure to steer away from Wonwoo from now on.

 


	6. [원희] Turn on the switch right now, brightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we going uwu to OH NO real quick ya'll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhey,,, it's my birthday tomorrow and my wonhui ass woke up and told me to post this lol i'll try to really write this fic down while i don't have things to do still!
> 
> hope you like the wonhui uwu
> 
>  
> 
> Flower meanings for my best boi HaoHao:  
> Everflowering candytuft - Indifference  
> Red Camellia - Passionate hate

 

Wonwoo sort of wanted to give Junhui and Minghao microphones, some beige slacks and pamphlets to distribute because seriously, when Junhui said they're the best tour guides ever, he wasn't saying it just to impress him. They're what each and every tour guide should be. Minghao has this weird customer service smile though, but still pretty much a perfect depiction of what a tour guide is. He wasn't bored while they walk around while Junhui tells stuff about each place, so it's a nice experience.

 

"... and here's the dining area! Jihoon's main team usually are the ones who use it, we're like what, nine? Ten?" Junhui glances at Minghao for an answer, but the latter replies by sprouting everflowering candytufts on Junhui's shoulder. Junhui rolls his eyes at him, then smiles sweetly at Wonwoo again. "Nine. We're eleven, if you count Yerim and Chaeyoung in it. Thirteen if we add you and Soonyoung!"

 

"We used to be more than that, but the others left." Minghao says, more candytufts blooming on his sweatshirt. "Or died."

 

"Hao!" Junhui hisses, "you don't say that! Are you driving him away?"

 

Minghao smirks, making Wonwoo feel less welcomed. He guesses Minghao's resent about choking him hasn't died down. Damn, the wierd customer service smile is better than his smirk. It's doing things to Wonwoo's chest. "Maybe."

 

The flowers that bloom around (or on) Minghao are fascinating. Wonwoo wonders what those represent. He should have bought that flower language book when it was on sale. For the rest of the tour, Junhui had stuck to his side with an arm around his shoulders, keeping him from falling behind. His cheeks are on fire, but he ignores it.

 

"... we'll go out to the beach some other time. That concludes our tour!" Junhui claps his hands in delight, a sight too endearing in Wonwoo's eyes. Junhui is so adorable. "Let's go get your things."

 

 

 

 

  
Jihoon puts a red wristlet on his arm, telling him that this works as a tracker and an ID for certain rooms in the facility, including his own. Junhui also has a red wristlet, while Minghao has a blue one. Wonwoo wonders what the colors meant. It's the first time Wonwoo sees what Junhui calls _'Alice Portal'_. Doors that lead to completely different locations, anywhere in the world. They go into the pantry, but when Wonwoo opens his eyes, they're at his living room back in Seoul.

 

"Your apartment is nice." Junhui comments, even though he's blatantly staring at the pile of dirty laundry on the floor.

 

"Uh... That's S-Soonyoung's!" Wonwoo blurts out. Minghao gives him an incredulous look.

 

"Soonyoung said it's yours, who the fuck should I believe?"

 

"Me!"

 

"I don't know, shadow boy, that duck print boxers seemed to be your style."

 

Wonwoo is going to protest some more, try to redeem his dignity and say that duck print boxers is clearly Soonyoung's (why the hell would he even buy those?), but Junhui already snapped his fingers and all the dirty laundry is now on the couch, neatly folded and clean. Wonwoo flinches at the sound, although he wishes Junhui had been his roommate if this is how fast chores will be done with.

 

"Okay, let's divide tasks. Minghao and I will sort out your stuff, while you go and quit your part-time job. Seulgi-noona will feel something's off if I bend your reality there, so you should personally handle that one." Junhui pushes Wonwoo out the door with an assuring smile. "I've already had your uni stuff taken care off, in fact, you've already graduated a year prior. Same as Soonyoung."

 

"Wait, what?" Wonwoo gapes at him. _No way, Junhui can do that? That's... that's cra_ —

 

"I know it's crazy, I'll explain later. Just go, we'll be here." Junhui waves him off and Wonwoo looks at Minghao for support, but all he got is an everflowering candytuft appearing on his hand. Minghao bleary blinks at him, before turning away to the kitchen. Wonwoo eventually relents and walks to the coffee shop.

 

 

 

 

 

When Wonwoo is gone, Minghao emerges from the kitchen to watch Junhui work his magic with a glass of wine in his hand. "So Jun-ge, what was that about?"

 

"What was that about what?" Junhui returns, cheeks reddening a little but he masks it by pointing a finger at the drink. "And where did you get that wine? Gyubie will be upset if he finds out you're out here drinking without him."

 

Minghao squints. "Newbies have wine in the fridge, half empty. Who the fuck puts wine in the fridge?"

 

"Soonyoung and Wonwoo, I guess."

 

"How can broke ass college kids even afford this?" Minghao sips on his drink, leaning on the counter. "Anyway. Don't try to change the subject. What's with you acting like a twinkle toe shoujo anime bitch around Wonwoo? You just met him and you're already on your knees about to give him head or some shit."

 

Junhui ignores the blood rushing to his cheeks, that smirk on Minghao's lips that he kind of wants to smack away. "Shut up, Minghao, and help me pack his stuff."

 

 

 

 

 

  
"You're leaving, aren't you?"

 

The coffee shop is empty except for Seulgi herself, who's wiping the same stain they've been trying to remove for a long time now.

 

"Um, yeah. I'm quitting." Wonwoo averts his eyes from his supposed twin and to the rows of empty tables and chairs beside him. "Some wielder found us and took us to Jejudo. Soonyoung and I will be staying there from now on."

 

"Oh, it's Jihoon. Send my regards." Seulgi says, her expression a little sullen. Wonwoo comes over to the counter. The empath stops wiping, only frozen on her tracks. "Don't worry, Wonwoo. I'll be fine. Kyungsoo will understand, too. After all you've done for the shop and to us. We can handle it."

 

"You could come with me, noona. I think Jihoon wouldn't mind."

 

"No, it's fine. I'm one of the first people he recruited. I wanted to have a normal life, so I decided to leave. It'll only bring him so many memories he tried so hard to repress if I come back."

 

"Was Seungcheol involved?"

 

Seulgi goes completely still for the second time. She slowly looks up to Wonwoo, eyes glazed over and expression voided with any emotion. It's unsettling.

 

"Don't ever mention his name around me."

 

 _Seriously, what did this Seungcheol do to all these people?_ "I'm sorry, noona."

 

"It's fine." Seulgi embraces him tightly, almost like she doesn't want him to go. But she does pull herself away with a smile, patting Wonwoo's shoulder. "You're a good kid, Wonwoo. You'll get better there with Jihoon's help. Be safe."

 

"If I visit, you'll still be here, right?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Thanks for everything, Seulgi-noona."

 

"No, no. Thank you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm back and Seulgi-noona gave me free cupcakes." Wonwoo puts down the paperbag on the coffee table. He hears Junhui shout a 'hello, Wonwoo!' from the other room.

 

"Hey, shadow boy." Minghao whisper-shouts at him with a sneer. He points at the polaroids on the wall and Wonwoo wants to jump off the apartment balcony. "Care to explain this shrine of you and Soonyoung being all lovey-dovey if ya'll aren't dating like he said?"

 

Wonwoo's soul leaves his body and goes to the afterlife (to the after party), because what the hell, why did Minghao have to see all of that? He practically throws himself to where Minghao is standing, taking down every photo as swiftly as his sloth hands can be and putting them in his jacket pockets. He can see Minghao crossing his arms on his peripheral vision, a bright red camellia blooming right over the boy's heart. Wonwoo faces him, whisper-shouting back so Junhui wouldn't hear, "Okay, listen. Soon and I are best friends. We just happen to be very affectionate with each other, thus you seeing him kissing my cheek or hearing us saying those three words. We're platonic. Also for some reason he likes to fool his friends in his dance troop that we're dating. Yes, I do love him, but I'm not in love with him —don't stare at me like that— Soonyoung's gross as hell and he eats my food and he's so loud all the time and doesn't pay his half of the rent sometimes and I hate him for that. And to finish this argument, not once did I ever feel anything for Soonyoung other than he's like my older brother in a different bloodline."

 

Wonwoo catches his breath and bites his lip when he realizes he spat out word vomit. Might as well write down a twenty-page essay and give it to the Spring wielder. Minghao's sweatshirt is covered in candytufts and red camellias at this point. Minghao raises a brow. "Do you always have a speech ready whenever something happens to you?"

 

"Um," Wonwoo turns pink, ducking his head down. "I don't know. Defense mechanism, I guess."

 

"Fine. I believe you, but if I find out that you're lying to me..." Minghao holds up his hand and grows a red rose that morphs into a vicious plant hybrid with sharp rows of teeth. It hisses like a snake, with green ooze dripping from its mouth. The Spring wielder smiles innocently, while Wonwoo holds back a shrill scream. That smile and that hybrid do not go together. "... I'm gonna hurt you really, really bad, shadow boy."

 

"I'm not, geez. And stop calling me shadow boy."

 

"I'm done transferring your whole closet!" Junhui says as he saunters into the living room, holding up a violin case. "Wonwoo, should I also transfer this one?"

 

His mother's old violin.

 

Wonwoo could remember her playing it almost everyday when he came home from school, just by the windowsill overlooking their garden. He would sit beside her, eyes closed as he listened to the beautiful notes coming from the instrument. After a while, his mother would try to teach him, though he didn't quite grasp how to play it and resorted to learning the guitar.

 

When his parents got taken away, Wonwoo never opened the violin case. He kept it with him when he moved with Soonyoung since it's the only thing that reminded him of home.

 

It's the only thing that reminded him of hope.

 

"Yes, but don't open it." Wonwoo turns his eyes away from the case. He doesn't see Junhui's downcast expression, nor the way Minghao looks at him with the tiniest sympathy. He hears the snap of the eldest's fingers, signalling the transfer.

 

"Okay, we're all done and good to go." Junhui says, opening the bathroom door and revealing Wonwoo's new room. "Let's go back."

 

 

 

 

 

"How was it?" Jihoon asks without looking up at the older, hand writing something down in a fast pace. Junhui thinks Jihoon overworks himself most of the time. There's nothing he can do to stop him, but he's always there if ever Jihoon needs him.

 

Junhui's shoulders slump down, sighing deeply. "It's okay. HaoHao still hate shim, though. I had to help him remove the camellias off of him. What a brat."

 

"Well, he's your little brother... ish." The shorter chuckles, briefly glancing to see Junhui's amused expression. "By the way, have you seen Soonyoung?"

 

Junhui smirks, playfully nudging Jihoon. "Miss him already?"

 

"Jun."

 

"Okay, he's um..." He closes his eyes and let his inner vision go for miles, easily locating the hyper prophet. Soonyoung is sitting beside Wonwoo on the vine hammock Minghao made, fingers intertwined along the other as they talk. The twist in his stomach tightens. Soonyoung said he was very much in love with Jihoon and nothing's between him and Wonwoo. He did see those polaroids on the wall of their apartment a while ago. They look so... happy together. _Was he lying?_

 

Junhui opens his eyes again, forcing a smile to hide the sinking feeling in his gut. "Oh, he's with Wonwoo right now. They're at the greenhouse."

 

"Tell him to go to my office when you get there." Jihoon says, head turning away but Junhui can see the flush on his cheeks.

 

"I'm sure he already knows that."

 

 

 

 

"Hey, Jun!" Soonyoung greets him merrily, though the way he smiled showed something else. Junhui scoffs in his mind, Soonyoung's damn well aware of what's he thinking or what he's going to do.

 

Wonwoo waves at him, and he smiles. He isn't looking directly at Soonyoung, focusing on the ring that's dangling around his neck with a string. "Hi. Jihoon needs you, Soonyoung."

 

Wonwoo steps forward and takes Soonyoung's hands in his, and Junhui is tempted to teleport away from here. "I guess I'll see you later?"

 

"Yup, at dinner! Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere else, Wonnie!" Soonyoung beams, then the taller of the two leans closer to press a soft kiss on Soonyoung's forehead. At this, the prophet is looking right at Junhui. When Wonwoo pulls away to duck down so Soonyoung could return the action, Junhui clenches his fist from behind to keep his cool. He can't lose composure. Jesus, he hasn't even gotten to know Wonwoo yet. Why is he feeling this way?

 

The wind in the greenhouse blows a little harder. The tulip hybrids scatter around, possibly startled from the sudden whirl of air that the petals from the flowers float away. Junhui thinks it's his fault. He moves his wrist, and wind calms down. Wonwoo notices Orange Tulip coming towards them, and he kneels down to say hello.

 

While Wonwoo's distracted by Orange Tulip, Soonyoung comes up beside Junhui and says in a hushed tone, "I wasn't lying."

 

Junhui turns to him in surprise. Soonyoung is looking at him, lips forming a pout. Junhui pretends to be interested on the rows of amaranthus behind the boy. He clears his throat, "I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"Yeah, you do."

 

"Jihoon needs you in his office right now, might as well get going."

 

"Of course, of course." The latter walks past him.

 

"Oh. uh, Jun?" Soonyoung calls out, tone hesitant. Junhui hums, keeping his eyes on Wonwoo. He suddenly feels heavy at the moment and that only happens when things aren't going to be okay. "Please check up on Wonwoo later before you go to bed."

 

Junhui doesn't know why and what he means, but he nods. "Sure."

 

"Thanks." He hears footsteps pit-patting away and a faint sound of a door closing. Junhui lets out a breath he didn't realize he's been holding.

 

 

 

 

 

"Wonwoo, how's the new room...?" Junhui trails off when he sees the lights are out. He steps in, palming the walls for the switch. The room is freezing cold, something unusual since Mingyu makes sure every room temperature is perfect for its occupant. Junhui tugs his leather jacket sleeves down to at least warm him up. As his vision starts to adjust in the dark, he notices how the shadows in the room seem to move on the walls, circling around the far corner. There's low growling noise coming from it. A red pair of eyes glow at that corner, one that resembled what he saw the night he and Minghao found Wonwoo. Devious, bloodthirsty, evil. The shadows stop circling, tiny red dots littering the walls among the darkness. They start to move towards him. Junhui snaps his fingers to turn the lights on. The red eyes and shadows disappear as the whole room gets flooded with bright lights. He lets out a small gasp when he finds Wonwoo at the very corner of the room; curled upon himself, head shaking no, hands pulling on his hair in distress and red scratch marks evident on his arms. "Wonwoo?"

 

"I... I don't like it in here. It's too c-crowded." Wonwoo mutters loud enough for Junhui to hear. The room is practically bare apart from the bed, a table, four full bookshelves, a closet, his backpack and a couple of books strewn on the floor. Soonyoung specifically asked Jihoon to give Wonwoo a bigger space because he has tons of books.

 

He winces, instantly knowing why he said that. Those shadows just now. Junhui takes a deep breath and tries to read Wonwoo's mind.

 

Screaming.

There's so much screaming. Taunting Wonwoo to hurt Junhui. Telling him to let _them_  take over. Wonwoo mentally responds a string of no's. The screams are so deafening that Junhui gets lightheaded and he presses his hands on his ears as if to drown the noise. The other voices sounded like Wonwoo, but darker and deeper and almost inhuman. If you look at the younger without reading his mind, he looks like he's only having a panic attack (maybe he is, Junhui's not sure). But if you really dig deep, there's an internal battle within himself.

 

And judging from how powerful the shockwave of red aura that Wonwoo emits, Junhui thinks the other side is winning.

 

"Wonwoo." Junhui comes closer and he can see how Wonwoo is shaking. He kneels beside the younger, laying a gentle hand on the latter's shoulder. Wonwoo flinches at the contact and moves away, wide panicked eyes at Junhui.

 

"No, no. Don't co-come too close, J-Jun. I don't wanna h-hurt you."

 

"You won't." Junhui tries not to cry and takes both of Wonwoo's hands to squeeze them, then tugs Wonwoo to his chest and hugs him tightly. "Wonwoo, listen to my heartbeat. Just focus on that. Ignore whatever's going on in your mind. You're okay. You're safe with me. Listen to my heartbeat, Wonwoo."

 

"They... t-they want me to let—let go. I don't want to. I don't wan—want to do it. They h-hurt people. They hurt m-me." For a moment, Wonwoo starts scratching Junhui's back with a low growl. Junhui couldn't see what Wonwoo's face looks like because he's holding the side of Wonwoo's head to his chest.

 

Junhui's shirt front feels a little wet. He grits his teeth to hold back his own tears. "You're not going to lose and most certainly, they won't hurt you anymore. I'm here, Wonwoo. You're safe."

 

The scratching stops abruptly, turning to a clutch on the leather instead. Junhui reads his mind again, only hearing small words of _'I'm safe with Jun, I'm safe with Jun, I'm safe with Jun - **you can't stay with him forever, Wonwoo** \- I'm safe with him, he won't hurt me, I'm safe with Jun.'_

 

He treads his fingers through Wonwoo's raven locks, humming a Chinese song that he used to sing to his little brother when he got scared. Wonwoo's clutch on Junhui's jacket is harder than steel. The voices are relentless. Junhui needs to get Wonwoo to a Null room quickly. He presses a quick peck on Wonwoo's hair, "Wonwooie."

 

Wonwoo sniffs in response. As if it's possible, the hold on his jacket gets even tighter. Junhui feels awful for him.

 

"Let's go to my room. It's the best option for now, okay?" Wonwoo lifts his head up to face him, and Junhui wipes the tears left on his cheeks with his thumbs. Junhui keeps a hand on the other's waist, standing them up. Wonwoo doesn't let go and rather buries his head on the crook of Junhui's neck. He sighs, carding his fingers through the man's hair again. "Wonwoo, don't worry. I got you."

 

Wonwoo removes himself from Junhui, shying away. "I'm sorry."

 

Junhui only shakes his head and takes Wonwoo's hand and pulls him out the room, leading him to Junhui's own down the hall. For what it's worth, it would stop him from invading the younger's thoughts, as well as whatever that creeps in Wonwoo's mind. He slides his wristlet on the lock and goes in, feeling a drape of air leave his body. This should work on Wonwoo too. Seokmin's creations are always foolproof. He lets Wonwoo sit on the foot of his bed, while he's rummaging his drawers for an ointment to tend the scratch marks. When he finds it, he rushes back to Wonwoo and sits beside him, applying the gel on the reddened skin. Junhui can feel Wonwoo's eyes on him, and he can't help the heat creeping up on his face.

 

"Thank you, Jun."

 

He gives Wonwoo a smile, "It's no biggie."

 

"Sorry you had to deal with me... with this. It was so stupid of me to turn the lights off." Wonwoo says, voice low.

 

"Don't blame yourself, Wonwoo. I'll ask Ji tomorrow if he can transfer you to a Null room. Trust me, it's a lot better to sleep in a Null room if you're unstable." Junhui finishes, capping the tube and tossing it on the bedside table. He turns to the other and pats the bed. "But for now, you can sleep here tonight."

 

"Are you unstable too?"

 

Junhui's smile falters for a bit, but he masks it with by leaving the bed to go through the closet to find the spare futon he has. "Ah, yeah... even long before I got here. Unstable-borderline active, actually. Now, I'm not that unstable anymore, but I like to have off hours away from my ability every night. Dreams can be conjured too if I'm careless."

 

"Have you done that before? The dream conjuring, I mean." Wonwoo fidgets as he watches Junhui set up the futon on the floor. He has his blank face on. It makes Junhui feel uneasy right now.

 

"Yeah." Junhui shows him a sad smile. He doesn't elaborate it, and Wonwoo gets the message.

 

It was dreadful to think about. Junhui wasn't aware of it at first, when he woke up it was just cats or a bunch of floating clouds on the ceiling. But as he grew up and he used his ability for whims, with it came the nightmares. Monsters. Fears. Tragic events. He recalled the day everyone in his town couldn't even leave their homes because of a hurricane rampaging outside. He recalled his mother hysterically crying, blaming him for willing his little brother's fear and killing him. He recalled his father patting him on the back with mischief glinting in his eyes, telling Junhui that he did a great job. It was sickening.

 

Died. Injured. Someone always got hurt when he used his ability.

 

He glances at Wonwoo, who's only staring at the red marks on his arms. He vowed to himself he will use his ability to help other wielders stabilize themselves. Now that he has someone this self-destructive (someone that's a lot like the old him), Junhui will do anything to save Wonwoo from losing himself. He had seen it before, he's not going to let it happen again.

 

"Hey, it's late. We should sleep." Junhui says, taking off his jacket and laying down the futon. Wonwoo doesn't move to lie down, in fact, he only blinks. The elder raises a brow, sitting up and waving a hand in front of Wonwoo's face. "Earth to Wonwoo? Are you here?"

 

Wonwoo blinks again, this time accompanied by a furious blush that frankly made Junhui want to kiss the shit outta him. "Oh, uh. Hi, yes, I'm here. Sorry."

 

"It's alright."

 

"I know it's too much to ask but... can you sleep beside me?" He sounds so vulnerable, so small that it hurts. Junhui doesn't hesitate stand up and get in the covers, embracing Wonwoo's lithe form. He feels the younger's arms snake around him, hand clutching on his shirt tightly.

 

"Don't worry, Wonwoo." Junhui whispers, seeing Wonwoo's eyes fluttering close. He smiles. "I've got you. Goodnight."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [moodboard!!](https://twitter.com/chocomintscoups/status/918367375052783622) [playlist!!](https://open.spotify.com/user/honeybunnguk/playlist/7pLtq4WQxBaWcIQugr9cYA)  
>  I hope you like it~ comments and kudos would be appreciated! thank you!! (づ ◕‿◕ )づ  
> 


End file.
